


Endeavour: River

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detective Noir, Detectives, England (Country), F/M, M/M, Oxford, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in Oxford, in the spring of 1969. The city is bracing for a boat race between Oxford and Cambridge. DCI Thursday considers retirement. Jim continues his stint as the acting replacement for Thursday. Endeavour and Lewis are not prepared for very dangerous situations. The year rolls on.I added middle names for two main characters. I haven't heard these names mentioned on the show or in the Colin Dexter novels. If I got it wrong... somebody let me know.   :)Featuring the standard main characters, and some new ones. As before, I have invented some names and locations.Warning: contains some graphic depictions of violence, foul language, and sexual situations.Any errors are mine.





	Endeavour: River

Endeavour: River  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of characters:

Endeavour Morse  
Fred Thursday  
Jim Strange  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis (not yet married)  
Joan Thursday  
Supt. Reginald Bright  
Dr. Max DeBryn

New characters:

DS Kevin Trull  
DS Arthur Van Buten  
Joseph Berg, rowing coach for Cambridge  
William Gorman, assistant rowing coach for Cambridge  
Alex Delford, rowing coach for Oxford  
Matthew Lecroix, assistant rowing coach for Oxford  
Bobby Plexner, an astronomy student at Oxford  
Restaurant employees  
Police officers  
Television and radio announcers  
Dr. Barton Harris  
WPC Barbara Hampton  
WPC Charlotte McGuire  
Carl Presser, student on the Oxford rowing crew  
Jake Arlen, student on the Oxford rowing crew  
DC Jimmy Boone  
PC Leo Woolman  
Lucy Plexner, Bobby’s mother  
Randolph Hines, a student at Cambridge  
DCI Calvin Maddox  
Ellen Deegan, a member of the choir  
Brandon Vernon, director of the choir  
A hotel concierge  
Nurses

 

Act One, Scene One

(At the Thursday residence. In Joan’s room. Endeavour is sleeping. He turns to one side and snorts. Then he sits up. He rubs his eyes and opens them.)

(Endeavour sees Joan is not there. He looks at her side of the bed for a moment, and runs his hand over it. He sees her pillow has been knocked to the floor. Modestly, he covers himself with the sheets. Then he grabs the pillow, and runs a hand over it. The case feels cool to the touch, meaning she has not used it very much.)

(He picks up his boxers and puts them on. Then he rushes to the washroom, to take a shower and get dressed.)

(He walks downstairs, to see that Thursday is just wrapping up breakfast.)

Endeavour: “Ah, did you see Ms. Thursday?”

(Thursday shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Do you know when she left?”

Thursday: “Couldn’t tell you.”

Endeavour: “Then she got up before you.” (Pause) “It’s too early for her to be at the library, and it’s too early for her to go to the doctor.”

Thursday: “Maybe she just… went to take a walk.”

(Endeavour breathes out slowly.)

Endeavour: “Yes, that’s probably it.” (He rifles through a cabinet, and finds a box of oat bars. He takes one. Then, on the countertop, he finds a note. It’s from Joan. He reads it out loud.) “’Woke up early. Went to clear my head. I’ll be taking the bus to work. Don’t worry about me. JT.’ Well, that’s a relief.”

Thursday: “I’ll drive you to the station.” 

(Cut to: Endeavour and Thursday walk out of the house and get into the car. Thursday begins to drive. A few minutes go by. Then:)

Thursday: “It feels so strange, not having – by my side-”

(He chokes up, and begins to cry.)

Endeavour (glumly): “I’m sure, sir. Just take a deep breath.” (He hands Thursday a facial tissue.)

(Thursday blows his nose, and takes a deep breath.)

Endeavour: “If you’d rather not drive, I can.”

Thursday: “No. I believe in finishing what I started.”

(They get to the station. Endeavour gets out.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.”

Thursday: “Thank you.” (He drives off.)

(Endeavour hangs up his overcoat and walks to the meeting room. Superintendent Bright is at the podium.)

Bright: “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.”

Everyone: “Good morning, sir.”

Bright: “Let’s get to our case assignments.” (He looks at his notes.) “DS Trull and Van Buten, you will take the Marks murder. DS Morse and DC Lewis, you will be working the protection detail at the friendly rowing match between Oxford and Cambridge.”

Lewis: “Oh, no.”

Bright: “I’m afraid so, DC Lewis.” 

Lewis: “Not refusing, sir. Does the match start in the morning?”

Bright: “No. The Cambridge team arrives this morning, then there will be several hours of practice for both squads, and the actual competition is tomorrow morning. Your job is to make sure no monkeyshines break out the whole time.”

Lewis: “Affirmative, sir.”

Endeavour: “Sir?”

Bright: “Yes, Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour: “If you don’t mind, why wasn’t this handed to a lower detail? They do this every year, and nothing much happens. A couple drunks fall in the river, but that’s it.”

Bright: “We don’t want any more drunks in the river. I’ll see you both in my office, after this meeting.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

(Bright reads out the rest of the assignments, then:)

Bright: “If there are no further questions, you are dismissed. Thank you.”

(Everyone else gets up and leaves.)

(Morse and Lewis follow Bright to his office. Morse shuts the door behind him.)

Bright: “Now. I couldn’t tell you this in front of others, but there’s been a death threat made to the rowing match. Here’s the note about it.” (He passes Lewis a piece of paper. Lewis reads the words aloud.)

Lewis: “’If Cambridge doesn’t win this year, you’re dead.’ Any idea who made the call?” 

Bright: “We have some voice analysts looking at the recording, but it’s not looking good so far.”

Endeavour: “This doesn’t sound like something to be made known to the general public, sir.”

Bright: “You’re correct. Do not mention why you’re there to anyone else. Ah, you can tell people you are there for simple protection, but the death threat remains off limits. Oh. That reminds me.” 

(Bright goes to a trunk next to his desk and removes two bulky vests.)

Lewis: “What are these, sir?”

Bright: “Protective vests. One for each of you. I want you to put them on right after you leave this room. It’s come down from above my level that these may become part of the standard uniforms, before very long. They want you to test them out.”

Lewis: “Will there also be helmets, sir?”

Bright: “Not as yet.”

Lewis: “So what if they just aim for our-”

Bright: “Shh. No bad omens on this trip.”

Endeavour: “All right, sir.”

Bright: “Any other questions?”

Endeavour: “No, sir.”

Bright: “You are dismissed.”

Lewis: “Thank you, sir.” 

(The two grab the vest bags and walk out into the hallway. They go into the men’s room.)

(Minutes later, they come out, both wearing the vests under their clothing.)

Lewis: “It’s a bit bumpy.”

Endeavour: “I’ll say. Hope they can make these thinner someday.”

Lewis: “Let’s go.”

 

Act One, Scene Two

(The detectives get in the car and drive to the riverside area where the boats are set up. They park and get out.)

(The rowing crew members are already in the boats. They listen to the commands of their coaches. A small crowd sits in the stands and watches.) 

Lewis: “All right, who’s in charge around here?” 

(Two men step out of the small crowd, and turn to face them.)

Berg: “I’m Joseph Berg, manager of Cambridge rowing team.”

Lecroix: “And I’m Matthew Lecroix, the assistant manager for Oxford. That’s my boss, Alex Delford, yelling at our boys right now.” (He points to the river, where the boats sit, and where Alex can be heard calling to the team. Berg is in his late thirties. Lecroix is about ten years younger.)

(Lewis and Morse take out their IDs.)

Lewis: “Have there been any problems yet?”

Berg: “No, just a few kids coming by to rag on me, but nothing serious.”

Lecroix: “Huh. Are you in for it tomorrow.”

(Both coaches laugh.)

Lewis: “We’re here to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Lecroix: “Your efforts are most welcome. Nothing usually happens, but you can’t be too safe, nowadays.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Well. Let’s just-”

(A loud boom comes from further down the street. Everyone turns around to see what made the noise.)

Lewis: “Delivery truck!” (He smiles as, in the distance, they can see a food truck come up the road and park in front of a market.)

Berg: “Had us going there for a second.”

Lecroix: “Yeah, let’s just get back to work.”

(Cut to: a couple hours later, no trouble has occurred. Lewis decides it’s time to leave. He hands both coaches his business card.)

Lewis: “Gentlemen, I’m afraid it’s time we turned in. The main office will want a report. If you see or hear anything untoward, give us a ring.”

Berg: “We will, Detectives.”

Lecroix: “Thank you.”

(The detectives turn and walk back to the car.)

Endeavour: “Now can we take these things off?” (He scratches his ribcage.) 

Lewis: “Better wait ‘til we check in at the station. At least none of us got – targeted today.” (He stops himself just before he would have said ‘shot.’ Lewis is a little superstitious, and mindful of Supt. Bright’s warning.)

Endeavour: “Right.” (He takes the wheel, and drives back to the station.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(The detectives arrive at the station and walk in. They put their regular coats away. Endeavour heads to Bright’s office. The door is open. Endeavour knocks anyway.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.”

Bright: “Good afternoon.”

Endeavour: “Can DC Lewis and I take off these under-vests now?”

Bright: “Were they comfortable?”

Endeavour: “No, I’m afraid. But, nobody attacked us.”

Bright: “That’s good. I will mark them down as a success.”

Endeavour: “Are they ever going to make them thinner, sir?”

Bright: “I can’t say.”

Endeavour: “Well. Thank you.” (He leaves, and goes to tell Lewis.)

(Cut to: Lewis and Endeavour emerge from the men’s room. They are carrying their vests. They go back to Bright’s office.)

Endeavour: “Here you are, sir.” (They put the vests on his desk.)

Bright: “Thank you. How did the case go today?”

Lewis: “No real trouble. A few drunken louts came out to yell, but we shooed them off.”

Bright: “Good. The real test is tomorrow.”

Lewis: “Right.”

Endeavour: “Is there any sign that the caller who made the first threat is with an organization of some sort?”

Bright: “Terrorists, you mean? No, our team wasn’t able to pinpoint any group. All they know is, the call came from a public phone booth.” (He picks up a note from his desk.) “At the corner of Fulton and 58th.”

Endeavour: “We’ll have a look at it in the morning.”

Lewis: “Shouldn’t we be keeping our eyes on the match?”

Endeavour: “We can split up and go to two places.”

Lewis: “Oh. Should be fun for you.”

(Endeavour mumbles to himself.)

Bright: “Well, gentlemen, if you have nothing else for me, you may go.”

Lewis: “Thank you, sir.”

(The two walk out, and go back to their desks. They sit down to type reports.)

(Cut to: they finish the reports and put them in file folders.)

Endeavour: “I hate these reports. I should give them to you. It would save me a lot of time.”

Lewis: “Time to do what?”

Endeavour (pause): “I don’t know.” (He puts on his jacket.) “How are you getting home?”

Lewis: “I’ll walk.”

Endeavour: “Do you want me to drop you anywhere?”

Lewis: “I live in the middle of nowhere.”

Endeavour: “Does your flat have a number in front of the building?”

Lewis (looking down at his desk): “It’s nowhere.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled. Lewis walks down the hall and through the door to the parking lot. Endeavour buttons his jacket, then hurries to the door. Lewis is nowhere to be seen.) 

(Cut to: Endeavour arrives at Thursday’s house. He fumbles with the keys in his pocket, then finds the right one, and opens the door.)

Endeavour: “I’m tired. I-”

(Then he looks up, and notices Joan is sitting on the couch. She is wearing her bathrobe, nightgown, and slippers.)

Endeavour: “Hello. Where’s your father?”

Joan: “He went to bed. Doesn’t have that much interest in telly lately.”

Endeavour (sighing): “It figures.” (He puts away his jacket and sits down next to her.) “Did you go to work?”

Joan (quietly): “Yes. I also had to call the doctor.”

Endeavour: “Really?” 

(She puts a hand on her face and looks to the side.)

Endeavour: “Well?”

Joan: “I’m still having a lot of pain. He wants to see me tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “What time is your appointment?”

Joan: “Nine o’clock. I took the day off from work.”

Endeavour: “Well, maybe he’s just – taking precautions.”

Joan: “I’ll get you a drink.”

Endeavour: “I don’t really need-”

(She doesn’t hear him. In a minute, she returns with a Scotch for him, and a ginger ale for herself. She sits down.)

Joan: “Here’s to your health.” (She tips her glass toward him. She still has the same flat look on her face.)

(Endeavour sips his drink and puts it down. He takes up her hand.)

Endeavour: “Are you all right?”

Joan: “I don’t know.” 

Endeavour: “Let me find something we can laugh at.”

(He goes to the TV and flips to a late night show. The host is going through a comedy monologue.)

(Joan smiles.)

Announcer: “Tonight, we’ll have jugglers with bowling pins set on fire. I’ll bet you their arms are tired.”

(Suddenly, Joan winces. She puts a hand on her stomach.)

Joan: “Ouch.”

Endeavour (leaning forward): “Are you okay?”

Joan: “I need to run to the-” (She gets up and dashes to the bathroom. She locks the door.) 

(Endeavour follows. He waits a few seconds, then taps on the door.)

Endeavour: “All right in there?”

Joan: “Yeah. I’m fine. Let me go upstairs and get my medicine.”

(She comes out and goes up to her room. Endeavour waits a minute, then shuts off the TV and goes upstairs. He waits in the hallway.)

(Joan, unaware that he has moved, opens the door. She is startled.)

Joan: “Oh! Didn’t expect you there.”

Endeavour: “Did you take your temperature?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Let me get the-”

(He walks into the bathroom and rummages in the medicine cabinet until he finds a thermometer.)

Endeavour: “Here.” (He hands it to her. She walks back into her room, and sits down on the bed. He takes a chair.)

(She puts the thermometer in her mouth and waits a minute.)

Joan: “Forty-one.”

Endeavour: “That’s a little high. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?”

Joan: “No. I’ll be all right.”

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He walks back to the bathroom and returns with two aspirin and a little cup of water.) “Come on, now.” (He hands them to her.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes the aspirin and drinks the water.) 

Endeavour: “Let me.” (He puts a hand on her forehead.) “You’re pretty warm. We should go.”

Joan: “But I’ve already changed.”

Endeavour: “I’ll help.”

Joan: “Oh, you!” (She laughs. She picks her old clothes out of the hamper and waves at him to leave the room.) “No enjoying the view.”

Endeavour: “But I love being out in nature.”

Joan: “Come on, now.” (She grins as she gently turns him around and pushes him toward the hallway.)

(He walks out and waits a couple minutes. Then he knocks on the door.)

Endeavour: “Ready yet?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(They walk downstairs and out to the car.)

(Cut to: They drive up to the hospital and walk in. They approach the front desk.)

Joan: “I need help. I’ve been having abdominal pain, and I’m running a fever.”

Nurse: “Name, please?”

Joan: “Joan Thursday.”

Nurse: “Fill out these forms.” 

Joan: “Yes.”

(The two of them go to sit on chairs in the waiting area. Joan writes out her paperwork. Endeavour takes the clipboard back to the desk.)

Nurse: “It’ll be a while.”

Endeavour: “Call the doctor.”

Nurse: “It’ll be-”

Endeavour: “Did you hear what I said?” (He takes out his ID card.)

Nurse: “Well, there’s no need to be so-”

Endeavour: “She needs help!” (He slaps the countertop.)

(The nurse glares at him, but picks up the intercom fob nonetheless.)

Nurse: “Dr. Harris, please. Dr. Harris.” (She hangs up.) 

(Endeavour goes back and sits next to Joan.)

(In a few minutes, the nurse gets a message on her intercom. She turns to address the two.)

Nurse: “You may go.” (She points to a hallway.) “It’s room B-15.”

(They walk to the room. Dr. Harris is there.)

Harris: “What seems to be the trouble?”

Joan: “Abdominal pains and a fever.”

Harris (to Endeavour): “And you are-?”

(He shows his police ID.)

Harris: “Oh.” (Pause) “Are you going to stay here?”

Endeavour: “I plan to.”

Harris: “Are you married?”

Endeavour (pause): “Not yet.”

Harris: “It’s illegal for you to stay.”

Endeavour: “Where does it say that?”

Harris: “It is not normal procedure.”

Endeavour: “I’ll call the National Health.”

Harris: “If you don’t-”

Joan (to Endeavour): “It’ll be fine.” (To Harris): “Can we just-”

Harris: “Right.” (To Endeavour): “Please leave.”

Endeavour: “This is not the last you’ll hear from me.” (To Joan): “Call me when you need to come home. Call me.” (He walks out.)

Joan: “Ah, I ran a fever of forty-one not half an hour ago. I’m two or three months gone.”

Harris: “How old are you?”

Joan (looking embarrassed): “Ah… twenty-nine?”

Harris: “How often have you been having sex?”

Joan: “Ah… Is that relevant?”

Harris: “How often?”

Joan: “But I’m already-”

Harris: “I shouldn’t be seeing you. I don’t do these things.”

Joan: “Don’t do what? Do you think I’m asking for – a termination? Because I’m not.”

Harris: “Can I see your marriage license?”

Joan: “No. I don’t have one yet.”

Harris: “Then this interview is over.”

Joan: “I’ve been having pain!”

(Harris stares at her.)

Harris: “All right. But ask for another doctor next time. And don’t complain so much.”

(Joan looks shocked.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Endeavour goes back to Thursday’s house and walks in. He slumps down on the couch and watches TV.)

(Some minutes later, he has fallen asleep. He wakes up, and calls the hospital.)

Endeavour: “Hello, this is Detective Sergeant Morse with the Thames Valley Police. I’d like to know if a patient Joan Thursday is ready to go home yet.”

(The nurse checks her records.)

Nurse: “I’m sorry, it looks like she’ll be staying overnight for observation. You’ll have to call again in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(He gets up and shuts off the TV. Then he walks upstairs and ducks in the bathroom. He comes out wearing just his underclothes. He puts his shirt and slacks, which are neatly folded, on the dresser. At last, he gets under the covers. He turns to face Joan’s pillow, and with his eyes open, tries to relax.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Next day. Endeavour gets up and gets ready for work.)

(He arrives at the station. Jim walks up to him.) 

Jim: “Lewis already went to cover the match. You’re supposed to go to the Fulton site and check out the call.”

Endeavour: “But whoever made it just probably went home.”

Jim: “Maybe interview some of the people in the shops around it. See if they saw what the caller looks like. Did you take any training at all?”

Endeavour: “Ah, ah, ah-”

(He grabs his jacket and hurries out the door.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(Endeavour arrives at the street location. He walks around, taking a look carefully at the booth. Then he stops at one of the shops next to it. It’s a little candy store.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’m with the police.” (He shows his warrant card.) “Can I ask you a few things?”

Clerk: “Sure.”

Endeavour: “The other day, did you see anyone unusual around here? Did they wear a mask, a long coat, anything like that?” 

Clerk: “I don’t know. Why?”

Endeavour: “I’m looking for a person who’s supposed to have called in a death threat to today’s regatta between Oxford and Cambridge.”

Clerk: “Well, I don’t think I’ve seen anybody do anything weird, no.”

Endeavour: “Any customers make any unusual requests?”

Clerk: “We don’t sell bomb parts or anything.”

Endeavour: “I see.” (He looks down at the candies, and buys a chocolate bar for Joan, and a box of jawbreakers for himself. He pays.)

Clerk: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Goodbye.”

(Quick shots of Endeavour walking in and out of a few other shops. In the end, he gets back into the police car and drives back to the station.)

(He walks into the station and sets down his notepad by the typewriter. He gets a cup of water and drinks some. He is just about to start typing, when Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Go to the race site. You’re needed.”

Endeavour: “I am?”

Jim: “Something’s come up. It’s a bad sign. We got another call.” (He hands Endeavour another note. It reads, ‘Behold, I am fire.’)

Endeavour: “What is this, a Bible verse?”

Jim: “Don’t know. Get over there, quickly.”

(Endeavour nods, and gets his coat.)

(Cut to: he pulls up at the regatta site. There is a large crowd of students there.)

(He attempts to walk up to the stands, but other police cars and ambulances block his way. To another police officer, he says):

Endeavour: “Is there a problem here?” (He shows her his ID.)

Hampton: “It’s bad. An officer got shot.”

Endeavour: “An officer? Was it DC Lewis?”

Hampton: “That’s his name, yes.”

Endeavour: “Good God!” (He attempts to run past her, but she holds out her hands.)

Hampton: “Don’t go in, sir. It’s very critical.”

Endeavour: “But he’s my partner! I’m supposed to help him!”

Hampton: “I’m very sorry, sir. You can’t go in.”

Endeavour: “Where’s the shooter?”

Hampton: “Still at large, sir. Believed to be a white male, about early twenties, dressed in black jeans, wearing a black sweater and a balaclava. He used a handgun.”

Endeavour: “How many times was Lewis hit?”

Hampton: “Five, sir.”

(Endeavour blanches in shock.)

Endeavour: “Did anyone send word to the station?”

Hampton: “Yes. We’re keeping them fully aware.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” 

(A fire truck drives up the street, and parks.)

Endeavour: “Why did they send them?”

Hampton: “I think they always come to shootings, sir.”

(Endeavour shivers.)

Hampton (holding out her hand): “Please, don’t go in there, sir. I know it’s hard to wait.”

Endeavour: “Did you hear any other shots, more than the five?”

Hampton: “No. They’re sending other officers out to search.”

(She points to a group of police jogging down the street. They carry rifles.)

Endeavour: “This is crazy.”

Hampton: “I know, sir.”

Endeavour: “Did they ever get to start the race?”

Hampton: “They did, sir. It was interrupted when the man’s handgun went off.”

(Endeavour looks to the boats, which are both sitting there in the water, not many meters from the starting line. The young men just sit and wait, frightened, to see if they will be able to come to shore soon.)

(The public address system crackles.)

Announcer: “Will the persons attending today’s meet please stand by. Await further orders.”

(The students watching the event are being kept by officers from leaving the stands.)

Endeavour: “And we didn’t have our vests today.”

Hampton: “Shit.”

(They watch the scene for a few minutes.)

Endeavour: “Where’s the-”

(He is interrupted by a huge explosion. The two boats are split into pieces. Many students are injured. There is blood everywhere.)

Endeavour: “Get down!” (He reaches out and drags the WPC to the ground.) “What the hell?”

Hampton: “It must have been a landmine or grenade!”

Endeavour: “How did he get down here to place it?”

Hampton: “I don’t know!”

(Cut to: an hour later, people run back and forth, and the police and fire vehicles block most of the street. Endeavour and WPC Hampton check in with the supervising officer on scene.)

Endeavour: “Do you need us, sir?”

Maddox: “Ah, let me check.” (He looks in the small log book he carries to every scene.) “No, I think we’re good. You may both leave.”

Hampton (to Maddox): “Thank you, sir.” (To Endeavour): “See you later.” 

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

Hampton: “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Hampton: “All right, then. Goodbye.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

(They walk to their separate cars.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(An exhausted Endeavour finally drives back to Thursday’s house. He parks and goes in. Thursday is sitting on the couch.)

Thursday: “Good grief, son, I heard on the news what happened today. They say someone was shot, but they didn’t say who.”

Endeavour: “It was Lewis. There was also an explosion. Many people were hurt. They were still taking people to the hospital by the time I was allowed to leave the scene. So we don’t know if anybody died.”

Thursday: “Good God!” (He crosses himself.)

Endeavour: “Did you hear anything about Joan? I didn’t get a chance to call the hospital. What’s she been in, two days?”

Thursday: “At the end of today, yes. Tomorrow will be day three.”

(Endeavour shivers.)

Thursday: “Well, good God, put away your coat. Let me get you something to drink.”

(He goes to the kitchen. Endeavour sighs and slumps down on the couch. Thursday quickly comes back with a ginger ale.)

Thursday: “We’re out of whiskey. I’ll have to go the store tomorrow. Or I can send-” (Pause) “Dammit.”

(Endeavour knows he was about to say ‘Winifred.’)

Thursday: “As if this couldn’t be a tough enough day, I went by and got this.” (He goes to the mantel and gets a framed photo of Winifred’s gravestone.) “Did you want one?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes, thanks.”

Thursday: “I’ll get you one.”

Endeavour: “With all this going on-” (His breath becomes short.)

Thursday: “Take it easy, son.”

Endeavour: “I wasn’t there when he was shot. I wish I could have stopped it. The shooter is still at large.”

Thursday: “You don’t plan for these things. Don’t blame yourself.”

Endeavour: “If only they’d remembered to give us back our vests for this morning. He’d be safe now.”

Thursday: “I’m sure they’ll make them mandatory fairly soon. I hear they have them in the States.”

Endeavour: “I wonder if I should start to-” (He trails off.)

Thursday: “Do what?”

Endeavour: “Carry a gun. We were supposed to get them when we made detective. I suppose I have mine somewhere, but I don’t carry it.”

Thursday: “Because your mother raised you in the Society of Friends?”

Endeavour (pained smile): “Well… that, and I just-”

Thursday: “...Go on.”

Endeavour: “Have to wonder how I’d react in a situation like that.”

Thursday: “Well, you saw it with Ray, last year.”

Endeavour: “Yes, but we didn’t have to shoot him. You and Jim pulled your guns, and he ran away. I had to-”

(He winces, as he has a brief flashback to the moment, on top of the Oxford courthouse, when he snapped Ray Morton’s neck.)

Endeavour: “But it’s not… normal. And I don’t want it to be. Then this could become like – America. I heard they have a real problem with shootings.”

Thursday: “Now, don’t believe everything you hear, son.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

(For a while, they sit and watch the news. Then Endeavour yawns.)

Endeavour: “I’m going to bed.”

Thursday: “Get some rest.”

(Thursday walks upstairs.) 

(Endeavour stands up, looks around the living room for a while, then goes upstairs. He ducks into the washroom, then stands in the middle of the floor. He is looking at Joan’s side of the bed.)

(He smiles, then removes his slacks and shirt. He sits on the edge of the bed and peels off his socks. For a couple minutes, he turns on the radio, and again listens to the news. Then he shuts it off, and gets under the covers.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(The next day. Endeavour goes into work. He walks into Jim’s office.)

Endeavour: “Hear anything about Lewis?”

Jim: “I didn’t, but I think Bright did. He’ll tell us all at the morning meeting.”

Endeavour: “Is it now?” 

Jim: “Few minutes. You’ve got time for a drink.”

(Endeavour goes into the break room and gets a cup of tea. He is just swirling a spoon in it, when a man in the hall says):

PC: “Meeting.”

(Endeavour walks out with the others.)

(Everyone takes their seats in the meeting room.)

Bright: “I’m sure you’ve all heard about the hospitalization of DC Lewis. As of this morning, his condition is listed as critical. We have notified his family.”

Hampton (raising her hand): “Is everyone sending around a get-well card to sign?”

Bright: “You are welcome to take care of that. I’ll certainly sign it.”

Hampton: “Thank you, sir.”

Bright: “It has been a difficult few days, and he’s not out of the woods yet. But we all have to work even harder. That is the duty of a police officer. I wouldn’t have this job any other way.”

Jim: “Right, sir.”

Bright: “Now, here are your assignments for the day...”

(Cut to: Everyone walks out of the meeting room. Endeavour goes back to his desk and starts to type a report, based on what he learned from interviewing the shop owners.)

(An hour later, he is finished. He makes extra copies, and takes one of them to Bright’s office.)

Endeavour: “Sir, I’ve finished this. It’s a report on my conversation with the shop clerks.”

Bright: “Of course.” (He puts the report on his desk.) “You weren’t at the race site when the shooting happened, were you?”

Endeavour: “No, I had gone to the location of the phone call, and then I came back here, and then Jim told me to go to the scene of the regatta. So I did.” 

Bright: “But you got there too late?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I did. And I regret it.”

Bright: “Well, don’t let it dog you too much. You can’t prevent everything, in a crisis.”

Endeavour: “This won’t lead to a black mark on my record, will it?”

Bright: “No, I don’t expect it to at all. Go on about your business.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. May I leave?”

Bright: “Yes, you are dismissed.”

(Endeavour walks out into the hall. He goes to his desk and calls the hospital.)

Endeavour: “Hello, this is Detective Sergeant Morse with the Thames Valley Police. I’d like to check on the conditions of the victims of the explosion at the boat race.”

Nurse: “Hold on a moment, please.”

(He waits while she looks up the information.)

Nurse: “Two persons deceased, eight others injured.”

Endeavour: “All right. Are the survivors going to be available for questioning anytime soon?”

Nurse: “No, they’re still in intensive care. We’ve notified the families of everyone involved.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up, and calls the other hospital, where Joan has been kept.)

Nurse: “Hello, please?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes, DS Morse with the Thames Valley Police. I’d like to check on the status of a patient, Joan Thursday. She would have come in a few days ago.”

Nurse: “Let me look.” (Pause) “No, she’s not here.”

Endeavour: “Did she check out?”

Nurse: “It doesn’t say. We simply don’t have her here now.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up. He gets himself a cup of water from the cooler and drinks half of it. Then he calls Thursday.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir, is Joan home?”

Thursday: “She is. She’s upstairs, sleeping.”

Endeavour: “Did they say what the problem was?”

Thursday: “No, they couldn’t figure it out. They just kept her a long time for observation. They ran some tests, but everything came back normal, despite the pain she’s had. They gave her some painkillers.”

Endeavour: “I hope she doesn’t get hooked.”

Thursday: “I’m keeping an eye on her. She should be all right in a few days. By the way, did you come up with any names for the little nipper, yet?”

Endeavour: “No, still haven’t settled on anything, yet.”

Thursday: “Well, you’ve got time.” 

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.” (He hangs up.)

(Shortly, it is the end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and walks out.)

(He drives home. He parks the car and goes to the door.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Evening, sir. How’ve you been?”

Thursday: “Don’t worry about me.”

Endeavour: “Well, you’ve just been...” (He thinks about saying “through a major shock,” but holds off.) “Ah, can I get you anything?” 

Thursday: “I’m almost about to go up to bed. I wanted to give you your mail.” (He hands Endeavour the few pieces.) “It’s so strange not having anybody here. Guess I’ll just start to use the other pillow, under my own.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight, sir.”

Thursday: “Goodnight.” (Thursday goes upstairs.)

(A minute later, Endeavour does as well.)

(He slowly opens the door to Joan’s room. She is sleeping. She lies on the side of the bed closest to the wall, leaving plenty of room for him.)

(He goes to put on pajamas. He brushes his teeth and rinses. Then he walks back in the bedroom, gently lifts up the sheets, and slides into bed next to her.)

(He puts his arms around her. It’s the most relaxed he’s felt in a long time. He falls asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(Next morning. Joan wakes up first. She sees Morse lying there, and tries to get out of bed by slipping out the far end.)

(Endeavour stirs and throws an arm around her waist.)

Endeavour: “You’re not getting out of this bed.”

Joan: “Until?”

Endeavour: “I say so.” (He pulls her back down, and kisses her on the cheek.) “How was your stay? What did they tell you?”

Joan: “They think it’s just a bad case of pain, so they gave me some more medicine. Made me very sleepy.”

Endeavour: “I could take the day off, and… help you.” (He kisses her on the shoulder.)

Joan: “I’d like that, but don’t you have a case to work on?”

Endeavour: “There are always cases. But you’re right, I shouldn’t cancel on short notice.”

Joan: “I have today off. I’m going back to the library next week.”

(Endeavour gives her a long kiss and smiles. He gets out of bed and stretches. Then he goes to get ready for the day.)

(He drives to work. Jim has placed a packet on his desk.)

(Endeavour opens the envelope and looks at some photos from the morgue. They show the deceased students.)

(He gets up and walks to Jim’s office.)

Endeavour: “I got your photos.”

Jim: “Yeah. They’re from Dr. DeBryn. We need to find some connection between them, besides the fact that they were on the same crew.”

Endeavour: “I’ll begin by talking to the survivors.”

Jim: “Good. Oh, the assistant coach came back.”

Endeavour: “Matthew Lecroix?”

Jim: “Yeah. He’s in the interview room, down the hall. Room B. Waiting for you.”

Endeavour: “Okay, I’ll go now.”

(He goes back to his desk and takes the photos of the two victims. He walks down the hall, and into the room. Lecroix is seated at the table.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. You remember me?”

Lecroix: “Yes, I do. Thank you. Do I need to have my solicitor present?”

Endeavour: “You’re a witness, so no, unless you want to.”

Lecroix: “I’ll skip it.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I’m going to record this discussion, by the way.”

(He goes to the sound equipment at the side of the room, and sets it up. He introduces himself and reads the date and time. He also has Lecroix spell his name. Then:)

Endeavour: “Okay. Let’s begin. Where were you at the time of the shooting?”

Lecroix: “I was at the riverside, watching the crew.”

Endeavour: “Did you hear anything?”

Lecroix: “Yes. I heard the five shots when your partner was hit, and later on, I heard the explosion.”

Endeavour: “Which was a land mine, or a grenade of some sort?”

Lecroix: “That’s what I think, yes.”

Endeavour: “There were two people killed. Eight others were injured.”

Lecroix: “I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes out the photos.) “Do you recognize these people? They are the deceased.”

Lecroix: “Yes. Carl Presser, and Jake Arlen.” (He points to the faces.)

Endeavour: “What were they like? Were they doing well on the team?”

Lecroix: “Yes, I think they were, as well as in class.”

Endeavour: “Any problems at all, that you know of? Fights within their families, ear infections, anything?”

Lecroix: “Well… no. Ah, do you know how the bomb got into the water?”

Endeavour: “No, we don’t yet.”

Lecroix: “I hope you find out.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (Pause) “I must ask, did you have anything to do with the crime?”

Lecroix: “No. Nothing.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He drums his fingers on the table.) “Do you know anyone who did, or who talked about it within the last few days?”

Lecroix: “I assume there’s normal gossip, but no, I haven’t really heard anything unusual.”

Endeavour: “We’ll have our officers looking over the wreckage and talking to the survivors, so if there are any fingerprints about which you want us to know… it’s better to tell me now.”

Lecroix: “I really couldn’t tell you anything, sir. I don’t know anything.”

Endeavour: “Fair enough. Anything else to say?”

Lecroix: “Not at the moment.”

Endeavour: “Call me if you think of anything.” (He hands Lecroix a business card.)

Lecroix: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “You are free to go.”

Lecroix: “Yes.” (He gets up and leaves.)

(Endeavour walks back down to his desk. He sees a small group of people clustered in front of it. The officers are talking loudly.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, what’s this?”

(The crowd parts, to reveal a pale, nervous Lewis.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing here? Why did you come in?”

Lewis: “I checked myself out of hospital.”

Endeavour: “You can do that?”

Lewis: “Nobody stopped me.” (He grimaces, and puts a hand to his ribcage.)

Endeavour: “Why don’t you sit down?”

(He grabs a chair and puts it next to his own desk. Lewis sits down.)

Endeavour: “Let me get you some water.”

(He gets a cup from the cooler and hands it to Lewis, who drinks.)

Lewis: “Better.”

Jim: “You don’t have to be here. You should go home for at least a few days.”

Lewis: “I don’t want to look at the walls.”

Jim: “We certainly aren’t going to send you out on any cases, so you’d be just staring at the walls here too.”

Lewis: “But-”

Jim: “No buts.”

Lewis: “Damn.” (He rubs the back of his neck.) “Did you make any headway on the case we were working on before I – you know?”

Endeavour: “Some. I spoke to Matthew Lecroix, the assistant coach, and I got some pictures of the victims from Dr. DeBryn.”

Lewis: “Any suspects yet?”

Endeavour: “No. This one could take time.”

Lewis: “Too bad. I’m not criticizing your judgment.”

Endeavour: “Ah-ha.”

Jim: “You may as well go home. I’ll have someone drop you off.”

(Endeavour raises a hand.)

Endeavour: “Volunteering.”

Jim: “Fair enough.” (The rest of the officers walk away, leaving Endeavour and Lewis sitting together.)

Endeavour: “Why did you come back so soon? They won’t let you work.”

Lewis: “I got bored sitting in the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Then you’ll really be bored sitting around at home.”

Lewis: “There’s telly, there’s books… Oh, I ran out of books.”

Endeavour: “I know just who can find some for you.” (He smiles slightly.)

Lewis: “Did you eat yet? My stomach’s rumbling.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go get you something.”

(Cut to: Endeavour and Lewis walk into the canteen.)

Endeavour: “What do you want?”

Lewis: “Ah, let’s see. Is the pizza any good?”

Endeavour: “It’s chewy.” 

Lewis: “All right, turkey sandwich, crisps, and a soda pop, please.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Lewis goes to sit down. Endeavour pays for the food, and brings the tray to the table.)

Endeavour: “Are you feeling any better?”

Lewis: “No. Not much.”

Endeavour: “Did they give you any pain medication?”

Lewis: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Well, that’s good.” (He eats a little.) “Did you call Valerie?”

Lewis: “I will, when I get home. You’re not taking me home.”

Endeavour: “You’re not calling a taxi.”

(Lewis sighs. He drinks his soda.)

(Endeavour suddenly realizes something.)

Endeavour: “Why don’t you want me to see where you live? Didn't you live with DC Strange?”

(Lewis slumps in his chair.)

Endeavour: “Come on?” (He smiles a little.)

Lewis: “I moved out. The new place is a dump.”

Endeavour: “In Oxford?”

Lewis: “Not far.”

Endeavour: “Well...”

Lewis: “And, you’ll tell Valerie.”

Endeavour: “No, I won’t.”

Lewis: “Yes, you will.”

Endeavour: “Even so, why do you care?”

Lewis: “Then she won’t like me anymore.”

Endeavour: “Really? She’d break up with you just over where you live?”

(Lewis mumbles something.)

Endeavour: “What was that?”

Lewis: “I want to ask her to marry me.”

(Endeavour stares for a moment.)

Endeavour: “Ah, congratulations.”

Lewis: “Thank you.” (He wipes his face with a serviette.) “You, at least, have a semi-decent place to live.”

Endeavour: “It’s not mine. I moved over to the Thursday place.”

Lewis: “Oh. Yeah, that’s right. Still, it’s a place to stay.”

Endeavour: “Do you camp out in a tent, or something?”

Lewis: “Well, it’s a pretty run-down place. You’ll know when you see it.”

Endeavour: “Can I come in?”

Lewis: “Well… no.”

Endeavour: “So I’ve got to leave you down the block?”

Lewis: “Maybe.”

Endeavour: “You need help walking. I’ll help you.”

Lewis: “It’s not that bad.”

Endeavour: “Are you still bleeding onto your chest bandages?”

Lewis: “Er, probably. A little.” (He winces, and puts a hand on his chest.) “Could we stop by the package store before we go home?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Don’t buy too much.”

Lewis: “This coming from you?”

Endeavour: “Oh, am I getting a reputation?”

Lewis: “Eh, you might be.”

Endeavour: “Well. I’ll have to tamp that down.”

Lewis: “Ow. Okay.” (He has finished his food, as has Endeavour. Morse takes the tray and dumps the garbage. The two walk down the hall.)

(They reach the coat rack, and take their jackets. The two walk to the parking lot.)

(Lewis takes a pack of bubble gum out of his pocket, and chews a piece.)

Endeavour: “Weather’s clear tonight.”

Lewis: “Yeah, the roads won’t be slippery for once.” (He holds out the pack of gum.) “You want some?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

Lewis: “Not much for sugar.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Lewis: “Oh, well. Thanks for the ride.”

Endeavour: “No problem.”

(They get in the car.) 

Lewis: “You want to go down the end of this block and turn left...”

(Lewis provides instructions to his home. When they reach the place, Morse parks.)

Endeavour: “Come on. I’ll help you.”

(He puts an arm under Lewis’ shoulder.)

Lewis: “Thank you. Ahh.” (He winces.) “It’ll be good to get indoors and take my medication.”

(They walk up to the door. It is a small, dingy building with only two flats in it, an upstairs and a downstairs one. Lewis occupies the downstairs flat.)

Lewis: “Every day, I’m grateful I don’t have to climb the stairs.”

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

(Lewis takes out his keys and opens the door. They walk in. Lewis flips on the light switch.)

Endeavour: “This isn’t that bad.”

Lewis: “Well, nothing is new, I never have time or money to get rid of the mildew, and there are only two chairs, plus that godawful couch.”

Endeavour: “It’s paisley.”

Lewis: “My parents think I’m a hippie. Plus, the cushions are so thin, they don’t protect you from the strut bars on the underside of it. It’s murder to lie flat on it.”

Endeavour: “Well, you’ve got a telly, a stereo, and presumably some food in the fridge?”

Lewis: “Oh, we forgot to go to the package store. Well, maybe tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Sorry.”

Lewis: “Ah, it’s all right. Probably better for my liver anyway. Thank you for taking me home. I’ll give you a couple of pounds for the petrol.”

Endeavour: “Not necessary.”

Lewis: “You sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lewis: “Okay, thank you.” 

Endeavour: “You’d better stay out two weeks.”

Lewis: “Then who’s going to help you solve the case?”

Endeavour: “Strange, or someone else. I’ll find somebody.”

Lewis: “Oh. All right.” (He heads to his bathroom.)

(Endeavour walks back to his car.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(Endeavour pulls up at home. He goes in.)

(Joan has fallen asleep in front of the TV. She is snoring gently.)

(Endeavour crosses the floor and shuts off the set. He walks to the couch and gently shakes her arm.)

Endeavour: “Come on. Come on, then!” (He smiles, and taps her on the nose.)

(She sits up and looks around.)

Joan: “What, where am I? Oh-” (She blinks and sighs.) “Goodness. Look at me.”

Endeavour: “I’d like to.” (He smiles. She chuckles.)

Joan: “Well, I spent most of the day sleeping. Then I helped Dad with some gardening. I suggested he look into some volunteering. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, now that...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “You have a garden? Out front?”

Joan: “Yeah, we planted some flowers. A rose plant, and some lilies. Good time of year to do it.”

Endeavour: “Well, I hope I get to see them.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She smiles briefly.)

Endeavour: “Speaking of work, would you mind getting a couple books for Lewis? He’s going to be at home for the next two weeks. On medical leave.”

Joan: “Yes, I think I have some right now.”

(She walks upstairs into her room. Endeavour follows.)

(She crosses to the bookcase and looks over the selections. She takes out ‘Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?’ by Philip K. Dick, and ‘2001: A Space Odyssey’ by Arthur Clarke.) 

Joan: “Here. These ought to keep his interest for a while.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He puts them on the dresser-top.) “You feeling any better?”

Joan: “A little.” (She looks down.)

Endeavour: “Really? You don’t look it.” (He takes her hand and walks to the bed. They sit down. He puts a hand on her forehead.) “You’re a little warm.”

Joan: “I’m so worried about...bringing children into this world. What if he grows up, and we get into Vietnam or something, and he has to go?”

Endeavour: “We’ve got eighteen years to worry about it. The war will probably be over before then. We still haven’t sent anyone. Your brother Sam joined up, and they haven’t sent him. He’s doing fine.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She laughs a little.)

Endeavour: “Did you think of any names?”

Joan: “I don’t know. Maybe Ellen, for a girl.”

Endeavour: “Ellen Morse? Sounds all right.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Maybe James or Marvin, for a little boy...”

Endeavour: “Sounds okay.”

Joan: “We still don’t have a book.”

Endeavour: “Ah yes, I have to keep after Lewis. He said he’d get me one.”

(Joan looks away again. Endeavour puts a finger under her chin and turns her face back to him.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He smiles, and kisses her.)

(As he breaks away, she pulls him back in, for another kiss. She undoes the top button of his shirt. He rushes to undo her shirt and take it off.) 

(Things move a bit faster. She pulls him down. We see their shapes outlined in the dark.)

(Afterwards…)

(They lie next to each other. His arms are raised above his head.)

Endeavour: “I wasn’t sure...”

Joan: “If I wanted to…?”

Endeavour: “Well, it’s only the day after you were in hospital.”

Joan: “I’m all right.”

Endeavour: “You sure?” (He smiles, and puts a finger under her chin.) 

Joan: “Yeah.” 

(He hugs her, and kisses her on the top of the head.) 

Endeavour: “Count names. That’ll help you sleep.”

Joan: “Hmm.” (She nudges herself a little bit away from him, and closes her eyes.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(Endeavour gets up and hurries to work.)

(He arrives in the station to see an anxious Jim waiting for him.)

Endeavour: “Is something wrong?”

Jim: “Good guess. Lewis came in early, and he’s already back in the hospital.”

Endeavour: “What?” (His eyes open wide.) 

Jim: “Smart fellow thought he’d come in a little early, and catch up on reading your case notes. I leave the room, and a couple minutes later, he’s screaming and clutching his chest.”

Endeavour: “Did they take him to the hospital?”

Jim: “They did, you just missed the ambulance.”

Endeavour: “I knew something like this was going to happen.”

Jim: “Well, hope for the best.”

(Endeavour goes to his desk, and finds the case notes scattered. He puts them back in the folder.)

(WPC Charlotte McGuire walks up to him.)

McGuire: “Sir? You got a call from a Bobby Plexner. He said he saw something that he thinks may be related to the bombing.” (She hands him a note.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” 

McGuire: “Yes, sir.” (She walks away.)

(The paper reads, ‘Bobby Plexner, reading astronomy. Took a telescope to the park across from the site of the race. Thinks he saw someone drop something into the water. Call 555-0288.’ Endeavour picks up the phone and dials.)

Plexner: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “This is Detective Sergeant Morse, with the Thames Valley Police. Is this Mr. Plexner?”

Plexner: “Yes, sir. Thank you for calling me back.”

Endeavour: “You say you saw something related to the bomb attack?”

Plexner: “It may be. The other day, I had my telescope at the park, across from the place where they have the boat races. I saw someone walk down to the water’s edge, and drop a barrel-shaped object into the water. It was smaller than a barrel, but it was a similar shape.”

Endeavour: “Did you see what the person looked like?”

Plexner: “He was white, thin, maybe in his early twenties. May have been a student. I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (Quickly, he writes the information on a notepad.) “Anything else?”

Plexner: “I want to mail you something.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

Plexner: “It should be at your desk tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Did you-”

(Plexner hangs up.)

(Endeavour, puzzled, hangs up as well. Then he goes to get some water from the cooler.)

(Cut to: At the end of shift, Endeavour gets his coat and walks to his car. He drives home.)

(He lets himself into the house. Once again, most of the lights are off. Thursday is sitting at the table. He is drinking Scotch and eating some biscuits.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.”

Thursday: “Evening.”

(Endeavour notices Thursday is looking, bleakly, into the distance.)

Endeavour: “Something wrong, sir?”

(Thursday mumbles something.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Thursday: “Joan should be… out in London by now.”

Endeavour: “What? Did you say – London, why?”

Thursday: “I sent her. She took a taxi, and then, I presume, a train.”

(Endeavour just stares for a moment. Then:)

Endeavour: “Why did you do that? Did you want her to visit some relatives, or something?”

Thursday: “I told her to go.”

(Endeavour pauses, shocked, then pulls out a chair and sits down.)

Endeavour: “But I don’t understand.”

Thursday: “She got home from work, and we had a… bit of an argument.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Thursday: “Well, I was… missing her mother. I’ve been drinking these all afternoon.” (He holds up his glass.) “She said something about, ‘Well, if you wanted to start seeing someone, you can do that, it’s none of my business.’ So I gave her a piece of my mind.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Thursday: “What does she know about marriage, or taking care of a home? What does she really know about anything? And she let herself get up the duff. By you, but still.”

Endeavour: “She’s not dumb. And I’ll be there, when she needs me.”

Thursday: “You don’t know her as well as I do.”

Endeavour: “Ah, sir-”

Thursday: “Why don’t you get back together with that nice Claudine girl you were seeing?”

Endeavour: “Sir, we – broke up.”

Thursday: “Broke up?”

Endeavour: “She left me. She went to Vietnam, to be a war photographer. She’s working.”

Thursday: “You can’t get in touch? Is Reuters in the phone book? Don’t they have an office in London? You should call.”

Endeavour (looking flustered): “Sir, I’m engaged to your daughter, and we’re going to be married.”

(Thursday continues to mutter, and raises his drink. Endeavour grabs his arm and pushes it down.)

Thursday: “I told Joan, if she wasn’t satisfied with the life she has at home, she could start to pay rent. She said she would. Then I said, a better idea would be if she just left. I took out some money and told her to pack her bags.”

Endeavour (frowning): “She said she’d do what you wanted, but you told her to leave anyway?”

Thursday: “She’s got to learn how the real world is. Some people have to learn the hard way.”

Endeavour: “With all respect, sir, I think she already knows, after what happened with-” (He cuts himself off before he can say ‘Ray.’)

Thursday: “I know. Maybe she’ll meet somebody again. Somebody worse.”

Endeavour: “But she’s met me.”

Thursday: “She doesn’t deserve you.”

(Endeavour squares his shoulders.)

Endeavour: “I’d like to differ.”

Thursday: “I just – I don’t know.” (He tries to drink again, but this time, Endeavour puts his hand over the top of the cup. Thursday sighs.) “I told her they had a hostel that was pretty cheap. It’s called the Bishop. Hopefully she’ll stay there, until she gets her act together.”

Endeavour: “Do you mind if I get a drink, sir?”

Thursday: “Go ahead.”

(Endeavour goes to the fridge and gets himself a soda pop.)

Thursday: “You won’t join me?” (He tips his glass.)

Endeavour: “It’s late, I don’t want to turn my stomach.”

Thursday: “All right, if you insist.” (He sighs.) “There’s this – dance contest. In about a month. Before Winifred passed, I had planned to go there with her. The invites are still under a magnet on the fridge. You can take somebody, if you want.”

(Endeavour gets up and goes back to the fridge. He takes the tickets.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.”

Thursday: “Now, I’m going to sleep. You do that too.”

Endeavour: “Ah… in a while, sir.”

Thursday: “Goodnight.”

(Thursday puts a hand over his eyes, then drops it, and gets up. He walks upstairs.)

(Endeavour gets a pen and notepad from the kitchen. He picks up the phone and calls the operator.)

Endeavour: “Hello, can you give me the number of the Bishop hostel in London, please?” (He writes down the number.) “Thank you.” (He hangs up, then takes a deep breath and calls the number.)

(It rings. The clerk at the front desk answers.)

Clerk: “Bishop hostel, may I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, can you tell me if a Joan Thursday has moved in?”

Clerk: “Who’s asking, please?”

Endeavour: “I’m with the Thames Valley Police. We’re concerned for her welfare.”

Clerk: “Oh. Let me check.” (There is the sound of the worker turning pages in the guest log book.) “Ah, yes, we do have a guest by that name. In room 29B.”

Endeavour: “Ah, where are you off the motorway?”

Clerk: “We’re right off the second exit. One moment. I’ll patch you through.” (There is a click, then silence, then the line rings again.)

(Joan picks up. There is a lot of noise on the line. It’s a bad connection.)

Joan: “Hello?” (There are clicking sounds, and more noises.)

Endeavour: “Hello, can you hear me?”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Can you hear me? What happened with your father?”

Joan: “I can’t-” (The noise on the line continues. Joan hangs up.)

(Endeavour stands, and walks upstairs. He packs a bag with some clothing. Then he runs downstairs and leaves a note for Thursday. He walks out to the car, and throws the bag in the back seat.) 

 

Act Three, Scene One

(London. The Bishop Hostel. In a small room. Joan sleeps under the covers. Moonlight filters through the blinds.)

(Cut to: Endeavour parks the car in the lot. He gets his bag, walks into the lobby, and approaches the desk. He shows his police ID to the clerk.)

Clerk: “May I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, ring the person in 29B, please. Tell them to come down. It’s very important. It’s for a welfare check. I’m very pressed for time, please.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir.” (He rushes to pick up the phone, and dials.) “Yes, this is a courtesy call from the front desk. You have a party to see you. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “I’ll wait.” 

Clerk: “Of course, sir.” 

(Endeavour takes his bag and goes to stand in the hallway, in front of the lift. Minutes later, the lift doors open.)

(Joan is about to walk out, when she sees that it’s him. She has hurried to get dressed again, in her regular skirt, blouse, and shoes.)

(He holds up his hand, and walks into the lift with her. He presses the ‘close door’ button.) 

Endeavour: “What happened? Why are you here?”

Joan: “I presume you spoke to my father.”

Endeavour: “Yes. He was in his cups.”

Joan: “Then you know.”

Endeavour: “How long did you check in for?”

Joan: “I’m leaving Monday morning.”

(The lift stops. The two walk to the room door. Joan opens it.)

(Endeavour shuts the door behind them. He puts down his bag. Joan sighs heavily and goes to sit at the little table next to the desk.)

Joan: “I am not… in good shape. I’m so tired.”

Endeavour: “Of course.”

Joan: “I didn’t call my work to tell them what happened.”

Endeavour: “Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

Joan: “I think my father needs to… speak to someone. He’s not dealing well with losing Mom.”

Endeavour: “True.”

Joan: “I mentioned it to him, and he just went off at me.”

Endeavour: “That’s too bad.”

Joan: “I just-” (She puts a hand over one eye, then gets up, and grabs her nightgown from where she left it on the table.) “If you don’t mind.”

Endeavour: “Yeah.” (He takes off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. Then he opens his suitcase and takes out his pajamas.) 

(When Joan comes out of the restroom, he switches places with her. Soon, he has changed, and comes back out.)

(Joan is under the covers. He looks at her.)

Endeavour: “I guess this is going to be the rest of our lives.” (He smiles.)

(She begins to cry.)

Endeavour: “Now, come on.” (He gets under the covers with her.)

Joan: “If I don’t have my father, I don’t have anything. Now that Mom’s gone, there’s only me, and Dad, and Sam. Sam lives on base. He’s still in for a few years.”

Endeavour: “You have me.” (Pause) “I’m sure your father will come to his senses when he gets up tomorrow. People make mistakes. Especially when they’ve had too many. I should know.”

Joan (sniffling): “It’s a lonely world.”

Endeavour: “It can be, sometimes.” (He kisses her on the hair.) 

Joan: “To get in here, I had to tell them I was a graduate student, working on my project. He bought it, even though there are so few programs that admit women.”

Endeavour (smiling): “It worked.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She sighs.) “I might like to go back someday.”

Endeavour: “Worry about it tomorrow.”

Joan: “And about you tonight.” (She turns to him and kisses him. With one hand, she undoes a couple buttons on his top and gently rubs his chest.) “The walls are thin, they might – hear us-”

Endeavour: “Shh.” (He puts a hand on her hip and kisses her.)

(Cut to: The moonlight falls on them. They sleep, undressed, looking peaceful.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(Endeavour wakes up first. He nudges Joan.)

Endeavour: “Come on...”

(She opens her eyes.)

Joan: “Morning.”

Endeavour: “What do you want to do?”

Joan (pause): “I’ll call my father. Then we can go out.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He picks up his clothes off the floor and walks into the bathroom.)

(Joan picks up the phone and dials. It rings and rings. There is no answer. After a moment, she hangs up.)

(Endeavour comes back out of the bathroom.)

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Joan: “He didn’t pick up. He may have gone out. I hope he did. He should see his friends, talk to the neighbors...”

Endeavour: “That would help.”

Joan: “Ah, how about the British Museum, then lunch?”

Endeavour: “Sounds good.”

(She gets dressed, and they go out.)

(Cut to: They take a bus down to the museum. Crowds are light, as it’s early in the morning. At the front desk, they pick up gallery maps.)

Endeavour: “What do you want to see first?”

Joan: “Hmm… Egyptian sculpture.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Is there a tour going around?”

Joan: “I’ll see.” (She looks around in the big foyer. She spots a docent, and walks over to her. Endeavour goes along.)

(Cut to: Shots of them walking around, looking at the sculptures, as the tour guide explains each piece.)

Guide: “This is a small sculpture of a cat. It depicts the goddess Bast.”

Joan: “Is it black, or dark blue?”

Guide: “That’s black, with gold in the eyes.”

(The group continues to walk around the exhibit.)

(Cut to: The tour is over, and the group disperses around the museum.)

(Endeavour and Joan walk into the gift shop. They look around. Joan picks up a packet of soap and a booklet about the exhibit, and Endeavour looks over the jewelry case.)

(They go to the counter and pay for their purchases. They walk outside.)

Joan: “What did you get?”

Endeavour: “A watch. My old one ran down.”

Joan: “Ah. I got you some soap.”

Endeavour: “Are you saying I don’t smell good?”

Joan: “Yes, it’s subtle.” 

(They laugh.)

Endeavour: “So, where are we going to eat?”

Joan: “There’s a sandwich shop, just down the block.” 

(She points to the shop, and they walk in. They sit at a table, and place their orders.)

Endeavour: “I’d take you to the courthouse, but today’s Saturday.”

Joan (pause): “Why, you...” (She blushes and smiles.)

(The food arrives. Joan has ordered a turkey sandwich and Endeavour has roast beef.)

Endeavour: “Extra horseradish.”

Joan: “And these crisps are good.”

(He steals some of hers.)

Joan: “Hey!”

Endeavour: “Well, they’re on your recommendation.”

Joan: “Ha!”

Endeavour: “When we get out of here, do you want to try your father again?”

Joan: “Yeah, I will. I hope he, ah, doesn’t want me to stay here. See, I only brought a few things.”

Endeavour: “He’s had time to think about what happened. He’ll come around.”

Joan: “I hope.” (She sips her drink.) “Did you want to stop by Scotland Yard?”

Endeavour (pause): “I might, yes.”

Joan: “I almost feel like picking up a paper and getting a look at the flats around here. I’m sure the prices are impossible, though.”

Endeavour: “For a humble DS, yes.”

Joan: “Well, maybe you could transfer? If my Dad retires – well, I’m not trying to push you.”

Endeavour: “I know.” (He finishes his drink.) “Let’s go.”

(Cut to: They take a bus again, to Scotland Yard. Endeavour approaches the officer at the front desk. He shows his ID card.)

DC: “May I help you, Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’d like to speak to the officer in charge of Personnel, please.”

DC: “He’s in a meeting. Can it wait?”

Endeavour: “Ah… I’ll come back again. Thank you.”

DC: “All right.”

(The two walk out.)

Endeavour: “That was quick. Maybe they’re not hiring anymore.”

Joan: “You know, if you’d gotten that appointment a year ago, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “Because you’d be here. And not back in boring old Oxford.”

Endeavour: “Oh… well… I’d come back, sometimes.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “And you’d never have sees me again.” (She frowns.) 

Endeavour: “Well – um, ah-”

Joan: “I’ll get a taxi.”

(She steps closer to the curb and waves down a taxi. They get in. She gives the driver the address of the Bishop hostel.)

(The driver gets underway. Minutes later, they arrive. Endeavour pays for the cab.)

(They walk in the front door. As they cross the lobby, Joan is approached by the concierge, who is a woman in her early sixties. The couple have never seen her before.)

Concierge: “Excuse me.”

Joan: “Yes?”

Concierge: “May I see your marriage license?”

Endeavour: “I beg pardon?” (He steps in between the two.)

Concierge: “Please keep out of this, sir. I’ll have her out of your way in a few minutes.”

Endeavour: “Out of my way?”

Joan: “I don’t – I’m not-”

Concierge: “If you don’t have it, I have half a mind to call the police. We do not rent to unmarried people.”

Joan: “But I-”

Endeavour: “She’s with me, and I am the police.” (He takes out his warrant card.)

Concierge: “I am sorry, sir, but you’ll have to keep out of the way.”

Joan: “We’re engaged, does that mean anything?” (She holds up her left hand, and looks as if she is about to cry.)

Concierge: “That is not a legal status.”

Endeavour: “All right, I’ll call a church and have them bring us a priest. You can be a guest at our wedding. We’ll have it right here.”

Concierge: “I’m sorry, sir, but she has to leave.”

Joan (beginning to cry): “Can I at least go get my things from my room? And why did you let me rent for the weekend, anyway?”

Concierge: “Your booking was a mistake on the part of the desk clerk. He will be disciplined appropriately.”

Endeavour: “Show me the part of the city code.”

Concierge: “I’m sorry?”

Endeavour (slowly): “Show me the part of the city code you are enforcing. You made a very serious accusation. Now back it up.”

(The woman looks flustered, but goes behind the front desk, and flips through a big book.)

Concierge: “It must be in here somewhere, I can’t imagine-”

(She continues to flip, but can’t find anything.)

Endeavour (loudly): “Thank you. We’ll be leaving anyway. I will write to The Times about your poor service.”

Concierge: “The Times? But-”

Endeavour: “Are you going to refund our money, for the last day?”

Concierge: “I am sorry, no, I cannot do that.”

Endeavour: “Well then!” (He turns on his heel.)

(The two walk to the lift, and take it up to the second floor.)

(They walk to the room door. Joan opens it.)

Joan: “Let’s get our things.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(In a few minutes, they have packed their bags.)

Endeavour: “Well. Let’s get out of here.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(They walk downstairs and out into the parking lot. Endeavour puts their bags in the back of the car They get in the seats.)

(Joan puts a hand to the bridge of her nose. She starts to cry.)

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He puts a hand to her shoulder.) 

(He pauses a moment, then puts on the radio. The volume is a bit lower than normal.)

Endeavour: “You can go to sleep, if you want. I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She leans a little to the side, and shuts her eyes.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(Endeavour pulls up at the house. He shuts off the car and gently shakes Joan’s arm.)

Endeavour: “Hello, we’re here.”

(Joan opens her eyes.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She gets out of the passenger side and retrieves her bag. Endeavour gets his as well.)

(They open the door. Thursday is in the living room. He gets up to greet them.)

Thursday: “Joan.”

Joan: “Dad.”

Thursday: “Ah, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Joan: “I am too.” (She crosses to him and gives him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.)

Endeavour (smiling): “That’s a relief.”

Thursday: “Yes. Ah, I went to the grocery store. I got some things. I think there’s fruit juice, and cake, and crisps, if you want.”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Watch the cricket with me.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He sits on the couch. The TV is showing a cricket match, a friendly between the national teams of England and Scotland.)

Announcer: “...And a scuffle breaks out in the crowd, as some supporters try to work out their differences the wrong way...”

Endeavour: “What is the world coming to?”

(Joan makes popcorn, and bring in three cups of fruit punch. They all eat and drink.)

Thursday: “I – ah, I’m not sending you out again, by any means, but I saved the advertisements out of the paper. For the flats. Prices are atrocious, but maybe you can find something good next time.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.”

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Oh, I got your mail.” (He gets up and takes some letters from the table.)

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He takes them, and flips through them.) 

(Among the items is a large manila envelope. He opens it. It contains pictures of the man from the riverside. There is a note with it.) 

Note: “Thought you would prefer to have this a little more quickly, so I sent it to your home.”

(Endeavour figures the photos came from Bobby Plexner. He decides to put them away.)

Endeavour: “I’m going upstairs for a minute.”

(He climbs the stairs and heads to Joan’s room. He puts the photos in a small cabinet. Then he goes back downstairs.)

Endeavour: “All right, are we winning yet?” (He takes his seat on the couch.)

Thursday: “No motion for three minutes. The officials are arguing some obscure point, and it’s starting to rain.”

Endeavour: “Great.”

Thursday: “Did you see anything while you were in London?”

Joan: “The British Museum. The Egyptian sculptures were amazing.”

Thursday: “Ah, that’s good.”

(Time passes. The match coverage ends in a rain delay.)

Announcer: “That’s all for now. Viewers please note, we will return at 10:00 a.m.”

Thursday: “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Joan: “Goodnight.”

(Endeavour gets up and goes to the stereo. He rummages through Joan’s albums, which are in a box next to the player.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see, ‘Lady Soul,’ and this one’s ‘The White Album’-”

Joan (with a smile): “I’m surprised you even know what those are.”

Endeavour: “You, ah, might be surprised.” (He puts on ‘Dear Prudence,’ and sits next to her on the couch. He smiles.)

(He leans toward her, and is about to kiss her, when a bullet flies through the window.)

(They both turn to look at the window. Joan screams.)

Endeavour: “On the floor!” (He jumps down, and pulls her along with him. They lie flat on the floor. Endeavour yells upstairs.) “Mr. Thursday? Can you hear me? Please call the station.”

Thursday: “Right.”

(Endeavour raises his head just slightly, and looks at the bullet hole. Then there is a loud thump sound. He waits a moment, then, when there are no more sounds, gets up and runs to the door. He pulls it open.)

(There is a brick there, with a note tied around it. It reads: “You mess with me, you die.”)

(Endeavour turns around and shuts the door.)

Endeavour: “Did your father make the call yet?”

(Joan is standing at the record player. She has shut it off.)

Endeavour (yelling upstairs): “Mr. Thursday?” 

Thursday: “I called the station.” (He has emerged at the top of the stairs, and runs down to the living room.) “Good God, what was that?”

Endeavour: “We’ll test this for fingerprints.” (He holds out the brick.)

Thursday: “Who is this for?”

Endeavour: “Doesn’t say, but we’d better take it seriously.”

Thursday: “Could be either of us.”

Joan: “I can’t wait until the patrol car gets here.”

(Cut to: The police car arrives. Two officers get out. The lead detective rings the doorbell.)

Boone: “Inspector Thursday?”

Thursday: “Yes, I’m here.”

Boone: “Can you tell me what happened?”

Thursday: “You gentlemen come in.”

(They walk inside. The younger officer, a PC, takes out an evidence collection kit.)

Woolman (to Boone): “Where shall I start to look, sir?”

Boone: “Just a minute.” (To Thursday): “What happened, sir?”

Thursday: “A few minutes ago, someone fired through that window.” (He points to the one with the hole in it.) “No one was hurt.” 

Boone: “Good.”

Endeavour: “There was a loud noise. I waited, and then I opened the door. I found this.” (He shows DC Boone the brick and the note.)

Boone: “I’ll have them dust this for prints. We should find the guy pretty soon.”

Thursday (with a faint grin): “Or girl?”

Boone: “It’s almost never a girl. Well, I’ll have this man collect some evidence, and then we’ll let you get back to sleep.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: a half-hour later, the officers are done with the investigation. Woolman has found the bullet. He carries it in a little bag.)

Woolman: “Goodnight, now.”

Thursday: “Goodnight.”

Boone: “Call us if anything else happens.”

Thursday: “Do you think we should seek a room in town, for tonight?”

Boone: “Not necessary. These things, as bad as they certainly seem, are just scare tactics. Put it out of your mind.”

Thursday: “I see. Thank you.”

Boone: “Bye now.” (He tugs at his hat and walks out, along with Woolman.)

Thursday: “Well! I don’t want to deter anybody from their sleep.”

Joan: “It’ll be hard to get some rest, after that.”

Thursday: “You should try. Goodnight.” (He walks upstairs.)

(Endeavour turns to face Joan.)

Endeavour: “Well!” (He smiles faintly.)

Joan: “Well.” 

(He walks upstairs first. She follows him.)

(One by one, they go in the washroom and get ready for bed. She is in a nightgown. He is wearing only his gray sweatpants. Joan gets into bed first. Then Endeavour comes out, and slips under the covers beside her. He puts his arms around her.)

Joan: “Are you coming home the regular time tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “It’ll be a normal shift, unless I hear different.”

Joan: “I guess I’m not nearly as strong as my mother.” (She pauses.)

Endeavour: “Ah, come on.” (He smiles.) 

Joan: “I’m afraid of losing you. Like I lost her. And especially after tonight.”

Endeavour: “Shh. Don’t worry.” (He kisses her, and shuts off the light. He moves a little closer.)

Joan: “How do you not go crazy from the fear? Isn’t it normal to have fear?”

Endeavour: “Yes, it is. You just – put it somewhere else in your mind.”

Joan: “You’ve been on the force, what is it, sixteen, seventeen years?”

Endeavour: “About that.”

(Joan is silent.)

Endeavour: “C’mon, say it. Just say it.”

(She turns a little, to look at him.)

Endeavour: “You want me to quit.”

Joan: “Well, you’re a few years from the big 4-0, and you’re at the point where you can almost retire.”

Endeavour (laughing a little): “I should take you to meet my banker.”

Joan (pause): “How long do you think you’ll work?”

Endeavour: “Ha.”

Joan: “No, really?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. ‘Til they put me in a box, I guess. I’ll be walking along the street one day, and bang – a heart attack.”

Joan: “Don’t talk like that.”

Endeavour: “Oh, what do you know?” (He turns away from her and hugs the pillow.)

Joan: “Really!”

(Endeavour mutters into the pillow.)

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour (angrily): “I will say what I want!”

(Joan stares for a moment. Then):

Joan: “Say it to somebody else.”

(She sits up and moves as if to get out of bed. Endeavour grabs her forcefully and pulls her back down.)

Endeavour: “Stop.”

Joan: “Hey!”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan: “I said no!”

(She pulls herself free, and stands up. She glares at him. He stares back, with a smoldering, almost sensual look on his face.)

(After a moment, she bolts downstairs, and into the guest room. She shuts the door and walks to the bed. Shaking, she gets under the covers, and cries.)

(Upstairs, Endeavour puts a hand on his chest and stares at the ceiling.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(Next day. Endeavour gets up and trudges into the washroom.)

(Downstairs, Joan wakes up. She sits there in bed for some minutes. Then she creeps back upstairs and quickly takes clothes, purse, and shoes from her room. She rushes back to the downstairs bathroom, and gets changed.)

(After this, she leaves to get the bus.) 

(Cut to: Endeavour, with his clothes rumpled, walks into work. He runs into Supt. Bright in the hallway.)

Bright: “Good morning.”

Endeavour: “Sir.”

Bright: “You didn’t iron your clothes before you came in today, Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour (pause): “Ah, I don’t know?”

Bright: “An iron. Do you own one?”

Endeavour: “I believe...” (He trails off, looking lost.)

Bright: “You are expected to appear at work as if you are a gentleman. Is that clear?”

Endeavour: “But I-”

Bright: “You plainclothes detectives are not permitted any extra slack just because you no longer are required to wear the formal uniform. Is – that – clear?”

Endeavour (with fear in his eyes): “Yes, sir.”

Bright: “You are not to leave the station until end of shift today. Somebody might see you.”

Endeavour: “But sir, I have a case to finish. There are witnesses to call.”

Bright: “Do your ironing tonight. When I was unmarried, I did it myself. You can’t get your girlfriends to do everything for you.”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Bright: “Am I making myself heard?”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

(Bright turns and walks away.)

(A dejected Endeavour walks to his desk, picks up his tea mug, puts it down, and picks it up again.) 

(Jim walks up to him.)

Jim: “We’re signing a card for Lewis.”

(He holds out a greeting card, with many other signatures from members of the department. It says, ‘Get well soon!’)

(Endeavour takes a pen and signs it.)

Endeavour: “I usually don’t do this, but...” (He smiles.)

Jim: “Yeah, empathy, things like that – you don’t.”

Endeavour (still smiling, puzzled): “Excuse me? That’s unfair!”

Jim: “I’m glad we don’t live together anymore.”

(Jim strolls into his office and closes the door.)

(Cut to: Around lunchtime. Endeavour stops typing a report, and rubs his eyes. Then he picks up the phone and dials the hospital.)

Endeavour: “Hello, this is DS Morse of the Thames Valley Police. May I speak to a patient Robert Lewis, please?”

Nurse: “Ah, let me see.” (There are some clicks on the line.) “I’ll put you through.” (She transfers the call.)

(The phone rings in Lewis’ room, but no one answers. The call is rerouted back to the switchboard desk.)

Endeavour: “Ah, it didn’t go through.”

Nurse: “I am sorry. I’ll write down a message for him to call you. He may have gone to sleep.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(He stands out of his chair, and rubs the small of his back.)

(After a moment, a civilian clerk comes down the hall. He is pushing a cart, loaded with snacks and drinks.)

Clerk: “Want something, sir?”

Endeavour: “Ah… don’t mind if I do.” (He picks up a small apple pie and puts some coins in the tray on top of the cart.)

Clerk: “Anything else?”

Endeavour: “Ah… I shouldn’t ruin my dinner.” (He picks up a soda pop and some corn crisps, and pays for them as well.) “Thank you.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir.” (He continues down the hallway.)

(Endeavour just thinks of something, and yells after the man.)

Endeavour: “Hey, can you bring some ice cream next time? Ice cream?”

(But the man doesn’t turn around.)

(Endeavour sits down again. He eats some corn crisps and picks up the phone.)

(He dials for Bobby Plexner. The line goes unanswered. He frowns and hangs up.)

(Some time passes. It gets closer to the end of shift.)

(Endeavour gets up and walks into Jim’s office. Jim is talking to a couple of other detectives.)

Jim: “And when you get there, you-” (He sees Endeavour.) “Oh. You. Hi.”

Endeavour: “Hello. What’s the noise about?”

Jim: “Sending these gentlemen on a case.”

Endeavour: “I’ll let you get back to it.”

(He steps into the room, but just next to the door. Jim continues to address the others. Then the other men walk out.)

(Endeavour pulls the door closed.)

Endeavour: “Did you hear anything about Mr. Lewis?” (He smiles.)

(Jim looks at him and pauses.)

Endeavour: “...Did you?”

Jim: “It’s time.”

Endeavour (pause): “What does that mean?”

Jim: “We’ve called his relatives.”

Endeavour (blinking): “No.”

Jim: “It’s true. He took a turn for the worse this afternoon.”

Endeavour: “I have to go-”

Jim: “We’re not allowed. Visitation is not permitted at this time. I called and checked.”

Endeavour (now frightened): “What are they doing? Are they trying to save him?”

Jim: “It – it looks like-”

(Jim gulps. He just looks at Endeavour.)

(Endeavour tosses his head, and paces back and forth in front of the desk.)

Endeavour: “Is there anything we can do?”

Jim: “I know you’re not a praying man.”

Endeavour: “I’m not in the mood to fight with you.”

Jim: “Wasn’t trying to.” (He sighs heavily.) “Usually they just-” (He takes a ballpoint pen out of a cup on his desk and flips it. Then he clears his throat.) “It’s late. Go home, eat something. We’ll call you if we hear anything.”

Endeavour: “I was supposed to be teaching him.”

Jim: “You can’t be everywhere at once. You can’t always save everyone.”

Endeavour: “Things are supposed to go better than this!”

Jim: “Where does it say that?”

Endeavour: “Well, well-”

Jim: “A policeman’s lot is a hard one.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He hangs his head, and sniffles.)

Jim (gently): “Go home.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Do you need anybody to help you drive?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

Jim: “Be careful.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He nods, and leaves.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(Endeavour pulls up in front of the house. He parks and gets out.)

(He lets himself in. Joan is sitting on the couch, in front of the TV. She is not paying much attention to the show.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He puts away his coat.)

Joan (pause): “Hello.”

Endeavour (pause): “Is something wrong?”

Joan: “Last night?”

(Endeavour frowns.)

Joan (with a flat expression): “You don’t remember.”

(Endeavour walks into the kitchen. He opens the door to the fridge.)

Endeavour: “Is there food?” (He roots around, and finds a dish of prawns. He takes it out, to heat it up.)

Joan: “I guess you found some.”

(He places a frying pan on top of the stove and heats the prawns. Then he shuts off the stove and puts the prawns on a plate. He sits at the kitchen table and eats.)

Endeavour: “Come, talk.”

(Joan shuts off the TV and walks over.)

Endeavour: “Lewis is in bad shape.”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Yes. He took a turn for the worse, they said.”

Joan: “My God.”

Endeavour: “We’re all hoping he makes it through.”

Joan: “Of course, of course.” (Pause) “I’ve been looking at the flat listings.”

Endeavour: “Anything fit my salary?”

Joan: “I don’t quite know what that is, but I think I may have seen a few that don’t cost an arm and a leg.”

Endeavour: “Good. Whereabouts would they be?”

Joan: “One’s in St. Kevin’s. The other’s in Lynn Hall.”

Endeavour: “Are they close to the bus? Do they have good libraries, so you can work there again?”

Joan: “I guess so.”

Endeavour (pause): “Okay.” (He puts down his fork.) “What are you not saying?”

Joan: “I don’t understand.”

Endeavour: “You do.”

Joan: “I’m not a mind-reader.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “Last night, you were angry. You grabbed me and threw me.”

Endeavour: “I threw-?”

Joan: “You threw me back on the bed. I got frightened. I yelled at you and then I ran downstairs.”

(Endeavour just stares. His mouth opens a little.)

Joan: “I don’t think you were drunk.”

Endeavour (muttering): “I – I – I-”

Joan: “I still tried to find a flat. Maybe you’d be better there, and you could – I don’t know. Maybe you could raise the baby on your own.”

Endeavour: “No.”

(Joan sighs and drops her head.)

(Endeavour takes his plate and scrapes the remainders into the garbage. He puts the plate in the sink.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be back.” (He ducks into the washroom. Then he comes out.)

(He takes her hand and walks upstairs. Once in the room, he turns on a small nightlight, and puts the radio on, at a soft volume. He walks into the center of the room and looks in her eyes.)

(He pulls up her hands.)

Endeavour: “Dance?” (He smiles shyly.)

(She looks down.)

Endeavour: “Hmm?” (He smiles again.)

(He begins to step back and forth. She moves with him.)

(They dance for some minutes. At last, she pulls back.)

Joan: “I’ve got to, ah, get my nightgown.”

(Endeavour smiles.)

Endeavour: “No. Do it here.”

(Joan blinks.) 

Endeavour (slowly): “You don’t want to… tempt me, now?”

(He kisses her on the neck, and looks her in the eyes again.)

(She backs up, and gets a gown out of the dresser. He goes to the radio and shuts it off.)

(He sits down at the edge of the bed.) 

(She unbuttons her shirt. He gestures to her.)

Endeavour: “Come here.”

Joan: “But I’m not-”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He gestures again.)

(She walks over. He takes her hands.)

(He moves his knees slightly apart, so that she is standing between them. He pulls her toward him, causing her to lean a bit into him.)

(He kisses one of her breasts and slowly circles the nipple. He looks up.)

(She closes her eyes and involuntarily cries out,)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Is that all right?” (He repeats the kiss and suckle with the other breast.) “Wouldn’t want to do anything you... don’t want...”

Joan: “OH-”

(Her body begins to tip into him. He grabs her by the waist and twists, so that she falls beneath him into the sheets.)

(Quick cut to: Some time later, fully undressed, the lovers move under the covers. He moves in fits and starts, pushing harder, and then slowing down. His breathing is short and intense. His eyes are closed, as are hers.)

Endeavour (close to his end): “Say it – say-”

Joan: “Ahh – AHHH-”

(She gasps. She grips the small of his back, trying to make him finish.)

(He pushes her hands away.)

Endeavour: “No.” 

(She shrieks.)

Joan: “Ahhh-” (Tears are in her eyes.)

Endeavour: “OH-”

(He collapses, finished.)

(He gasps, and lies there, against her body, for some seconds.)

(She puts an arm above his head. He wriggles so that he is a little bit closer to her side.)

Joan (softly): “Thank you.”

Endeavour (smiling faintly): “Hmm.”

(She is soon asleep. Some minutes later, he falls asleep as well.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(Next day. Endeavour, with a big smile on his face, arrives at work. He puts a mug down on his desk.)

(Cut to: Joan steps in the door at the library. She puts her bag in the back and sits down at the front counter.) 

Marcia: “Hello. How’re you doing?”

Joan: “Not bad. Are we expecting lots of kids after school lets out?”

Marcia: “You really miss teaching, don’t you?”

Joan: “It was nice. I hope to go back someday.” (Pause) “Not now, but someday.”

Marcia: “I understand.” (She holds up a small glass dish.) “You want some candy?”

Joan: “Don’t mind if I do, thank you.” (She takes a cherry sour and a small chocolate.)

(A patron steps to the front desk. It’s a man in his forties.)

Patron: “Excuse me?”

Joan: “Yes, may I help you?”

Patron: “I’d like to find a book on the photography of plants.”

Joan: “You want photography. Let’s see.” (Joan walks out from behind the desk.) “It should be… over here.” (She leads the man to a shelf across the room.) “Here you go.”

Patron: “Thank you.” (The man begins to look at the shelf.)

(Joan goes back to the front desk.)

(Cut to: The police station. Endeavour is looking at the photos of the bombing victims again. He traces his finger in the air above the pictures. Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Hey, hey. Got some news.”

Endeavour: “What is it?”

Jim: “Lewis is out.”

Endeavour: “Really?” (He half-smiles.) 

Jim: “I don’t know what they did last night, but it seemed to help. They’re sending him home. His Mom is down from Manchester, to help him out.”

Endeavour: “That’s great, really.” (He sighs with relief.)

Jim: “Yeah. You keep working.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

(Jim runs down the hall, to tell the story to other people.)

(Endeavour calls Bobby Plexner’s number again.)

(It rings and rings and rings.)

(Endeavour frowns, and takes a note with Plexner’s address from the drawer. He rushes to the parking lot.)

(Cut to: Endeavour drives up to the address. He knocks on the door.)

(A woman answers. She is in her late forties.)

Lucy: “Why are you here?”

(Endeavour gets out his police ID.)

Endeavour: “I’m with the Thames Valley Police, ma’am.”

Lucy: “Are you here to talk to Bobby?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lucy: “He’s dead.”

(Endeavour’s jaw drops.)

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Lucy: “He was shot.”

Endeavour: “What, when?”

Lucy: “Two days ago.”

Endeavour (pause): “May I come in?”

Lucy: “Yes. Certainly.”

(She opens the door. He walks in.)

(Lucy sits on one chair, Endeavour on another.)

Endeavour: “I’m very sorry for your loss, ma’am.”

Lucy: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Please, explain.”

Lucy: “A few days ago, I came to visit my son.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lucy: “We were out at a park, taking a walk, and this thin little man in a hooded jacket, with the hood almost closed over his face, comes up with a rifle. He shoots my son.”

Endeavour (long pause): “Forgive me for asking you this, Mrs. Plexner, but… how are you on your feet? Shouldn’t you be at the funeral home?”

Lucy: “I was in shock. I guess I still am, but they gave me so much medication, I almost feel normal.”

Endeavour (pause, taking it all in): “Yes. I see. Ah, do you mind if I look around his place, his room, to see some things?”

Lucy: “Certainly. Go ahead.” 

(She walks him down the hall. She opens the door to Bobby’s room.)

Lucy: “His father is in the Navy.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lucy: “I’ll let you search.” (She walks back to the front room.)

(Endeavour looks through the boy’s room. It has the standard rock posters, pictures of athletes, and a tank for a pet frog. There is no frog in it at the moment.)

(Endeavour removes two gloves from his pocket and puts them on. He runs his hand over the bookshelves. He looks in the desk drawers. There doesn’t seem to be anything related to the murder.)

(Then he finds some magazines in the bookcase, and looks through them. They are about nature, wildlife, history, travel, and surfing.)

(Endeavour frowns mildly at the last one. He flips through it.)

(A boy’s photo falls out. It is not Bobby’s.)

(It’s a smiling, blond man in his late teens. It is a facial shot, as for a modeling service. The young man is wearing a sweater.)

(Endeavour ponders for a moment, then takes the photo with him.)

(He walks back into the front room.)

Endeavour: “Mrs. Plexner, I’m going now. If you need any help, call me.” (He takes out a business card and hands it to her.) 

Lucy: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Goodbye. Again, I’m sorry for your loss.”

Lucy: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour walks to his car.)

(He goes back to the station. He walks down to the Missing Persons department. It is a small, noisy office, with a front desk. He approaches the officer.)

Endeavour: “Hello. Do you know who this is?” (He hands him the photo of the young blond man.)

PC: “Let’s see. I’ve got to look at the book.” (He opens a large book, lined with newspaper articles about recent disappearances.) “No, I don’t see him. Maybe he hasn’t been reported yet. You know, like his parents haven’t gotten in touch with us.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Thank you.”

PC: “Did you want to leave me a copy?”

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

(The PC takes the photograph and places it on a copy machine. He presses the button and takes the copy. Then he hands the original back to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

PC: “If you hear something, tell me.”

Endeavour: “I will.”

(He walks back down the hall to his desk. He gets a cup of hot chocolate and drinks half of it in one pull.)

(Then he thinks of something, and looks at the back of the picture.)

(It says: ‘Randy Randy, off to Cambridge, good luck.’ There is a smiley face drawn next to the words.)

(Suddenly he is hit by an inspiration. He calls the University switchboard.)

Operator: “Hello, Oxford?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’m with the Thames Valley Police. I want to speak to the manager of the rowing crew.”

Operator: “I’ll put you through.”

(There is a series of clicks. Then, Alex Delford picks up.)

Alex: “Hello, who is this?”

Endeavour: “Detective Sergeant Morse with the Thames Valley Police, sir. I’ve got some questions for you.”

Alex: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Have you seen a blond student named Randy around the colleges at all?” 

Alex: “I’m sure there are some blond kids around here. If you want to see them, take a walk.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me, this is serious. Two people died, recently.”

Alex: “Yes. Sorry. Ah, Randy, you say? No, he’s not from here. He goes to Cambridge.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Alex: “Yes. Quite handsome kid.”

Endeavour: “Would you happen to recall his last name?”

Alex: “Hines.”

Endeavour: “Is that H-i-n-e-s?”

Alex: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Thank you. I’ll take it the rest of the way.”

Alex: “Very well. Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(The end of shift has arrived. Endeavour gets up and takes his coat, and leaves.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two 

(He drives home and walks up to the door.)

(Thursday and his daughter are eating dinner at the table.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Thursday: “Come, sit and eat with us.”

Endeavour: “What do you have?”

Thursday: “Little steaks and broccoli.”

Endeavour: “Sounds good.”

Thursday: “There’s more in the pan on the stove.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.”

(He goes to the kitchen and takes out a plate and utensils. He scoops food onto his plate, then sits at the table and begins to eat.)

Thursday: “How was work?”

Endeavour: “Oh, we got some news that Lewis is out of the hospital. Legitimately, this time.”

Thursday: “Oh! Not just this nonsense where he tries to come home by himself?”

Endeavour: “Yes. His mother’s coming down from Manchester to help him.”

Thursday: “Wonderful. Poor boy. I thought I’d have to wear my black armband for a week.”

Endeavour: “No, thank God.”

Joan: “How good. I’ll buy him a nice little teddy bear or something.”

Endeavour (smiling): “He’s a grown man.”

Joan: “Well, everyone wants something to hold.”

Endeavour (pause): “I know I do.”

(Joan blushes and looks down at her plate.)

Thursday: “I read in the paper they’re going to have that election they’ve been threatening. Jimony. You’d think they’d have learned by now.”

Endeavour: “Who do you plan to vote for?”

Thursday: “The usual. Same party as always. But they’ve got to earn my vote.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

(The three continue to eat and drink. Then, dinner ends.)

Joan: “Plates, please, everyone.” (Endeavour and her father hand her theirs. She carries them all to the sink.)

Thursday: “I’ll wash them tomorrow. I’ve still got something to do, in the morning.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.”

(The three of them go to watch TV.)

(On a commercial break, Thursday falls asleep in his chair.)

(Endeavour smirks. Joan gets up and gently shakes Thursday’s arm.)

Joan: “Dad, why don’t you go to bed?”

Thursday: “Ah! Thank you. Jimony pete.” (He gets up.) “Goodnight.”

Joan: “Goodnight.”

(She goes back to her seat.)

Endeavour: “So!”

Joan: “So.” 

Endeavour: “Do you still think I’m going to be a good Dad?”

Joan: “Yes. Very much so.”

Endeavour: “How’s everything? Your stomach, and whatnot?”

Joan: “Well, I’ve been throwing up a bit more now. I guess it’s growing.”

(He holds out a hand and puts it on her stomach.) 

Endeavour: “Take some stomach remedy with you before you leave for work in the morning.”

Joan: “Good idea. I will.” (He plays with a strand of her hair.)

Endeavour: “What did you do today?”

Joan (shrugs): “Helped a lot of people find their books.”

Endeavour (smiles): “Sure. Do you think you’ll ever go back to teaching?”

Joan: “I could. I won’t look around for a little while yet. Don’t want my resume to look like a deck of cards.”

(Endeavour puts his hand on her stomach again, and rubs it back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Can you feel anything moving?”

Joan: “Just your hand.”

Endeavour: “Oh, you.” (He chuckles and kisses her.)

(The kiss goes on for some seconds.)

Announcer: “The weather for tomorrow will be, cloudy all day, with a chance of rain in the evening.”

(Endeavour leans over and gently nudges Joan into the cushions. He starts to fiddle with her shirt. He brushes his hands over her chest.)

(She, in turn, rubs his lower ribcage.)

(He nibbles her ears and kisses her. He runs his hands under her skirt and starts to tug on her underclothes.)

Joan: “Ah, not here.”

Endeavour: “Here.”

Joan: “Baby-”

(He puts a hand on her lips and smiles. Then, with his tongue, he parts her lips.)

(His hips start to grind into hers. She whimpers.)

(Abruptly, she squirms out from under him and runs upstairs. He runs after her.)

(They run into her room.)

(She jumps into the bed and he hurries after her. He undoes his pants and goes after her underclothes again.)

(He moves very quickly, and is finished soon.)

(He stares up at the ceiling.)

(Joan gets up and rushes to the washroom.)

(Endeavour sighs and leans back into the pillow.)

(In the washroom, there is a shoulders-up view of Joan as she steps into the shower. She looks down, and turns on the water. She adjusts it so that it is slightly warm.)

(Back to: Endeavour sits up and removes his shirt and undershirt. He also peels off his pants, and tugs up his boxers. After a moment, he gets up and walks toward the washroom. He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “You want some help in there?”

Joan: “Morse – don’t you dare!”

(Endeavour chuckles and steps into the washroom. He reaches for the shower curtain.)

(View goes to the curtain and the wall. We hear Joan shriek.)

(Hours later…)

(View pans slowly over the bedroom. The lights are off. The lovers sleep, Joan with her face turned toward the lamp table, Endeavour with his arms down and out to the sides.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next day. A very happy Endeavour walks into work.)

(Lewis is standing in the middle of the office. He is pale, and leans on a couple of crutches. A small crowd of police officers has gathered around him.)

(Endeavour sees him, and applauds. So do the other officers in the room.) 

Endeavour: “Back to work already?”

Lewis: “No, they gave me two more weeks off. Believe me, I’m going to wear my vest full-time from then on.”

Endeavour: “Good to see you. Why the crutches?”

Lewis: “My legs are weak. One of the bullets went near my spine.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I see.”

Lewis: “Just wanted to say hello to everyone.”

Endeavour: “Well, good.”

(Cut to: In the break room. There is a small cake to celebrate Lewis’ visit.)

(Endeavour cuts a piece. He sits down next to Lewis.)

Endeavour: “So, how are you feeling?”

Lewis: “I don’t know. Numb, sometimes, and then there’s aches. It varies, with the medicine I take.”

Endeavour: “Did you get any more bleeding, on the bandages?”

Lewis: “No, there was suppuration, though.”

(Endeavour winces.)

Endeavour: “If you need help, let me know.”

Lewis: “Thank you. Did we make any progress on the case?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I did. There’s a man named Randolph Hines I’ve got to talk to. He may have seen something.”

Lewis: “That’s good.”

Endeavour: “One of the other witnesses, who saw what may have been the placing of the bomb, is dead. He was shot. Name of Bobby Plexner.”

Lewis: “Oh my goodness.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (Pause) “How’s the cake?”

Lewis: “Pretty good.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, it is.”

Lewis: “How’s your girl?”

Endeavour (smiling): “She’s all right.”

Lewis: “Mine didn’t – leave town or anything, did she?”

Endeavour: “Not that I’m aware of.”

Lewis: “Whew. Good.” (He eats a little more cake.)

(Cut to: Bright holds an informal meeting in the center of the desk area.)

Bright: “Gentlemen, Mr. Lewis has returned to us, a bit the worse for wear.” (Laughter) “He won’t be working for another two weeks. He’ll be healing up at home. He will also be receiving an award for his bravery.”

(Another round of applause.)

Bright: “After your shifts are over today, feel free to join us for a little celebratory dinner at the Crown and Tower. That is all. You’re dismissed, thank you.”

(The other staff members filter back to their offices. Jim hangs around with Lewis and Endeavour.)

Jim (to Lewis): “So, are you all right this time? You aren’t going to give birth to a blood clot right here in this room again, are you?”

Lewis: “No, I don’t think so. They did a better job patching me up this time.”

Jim: “Duct tape and everything, huh?”

Lewis: “All on my innards.”

Jim: “One of the bullets went close to your spine, right?”

Lewis: “Yes, one of the five.”

Jim: “Five. God. Well, glad you made it back.” (He squeezes Lewis’ arm.) “Stay with us, if you don’t mind.” 

Lewis: “Thanks.” (Jim walks off.)

Endeavour: “So! Do you miss the hospital yet?”

Lewis: “Nah. I miss Mom, and my girl.”

Endeavour: “It’s good that they stayed to help you.”

Lewis: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “When is your Mom going home?”

Lewis: “Tuesday next, I think.”

Endeavour: “Enjoy it while she’s here.”

Lewis: “Yes. I’m going to the law library, to read. See you when it’s dinner time.”

(Endeavour goes back to his desk. He calls the operator in Cambridge.)

Operator: “Yes, what number, please?”

Endeavour: “Randolph Hines, please. I’m with the Thames Valley Police.”

Operator: “How do you spell the last name?”

Endeavour: “H-i-n-e-s.”

Operator: “Thank you. It’ll be a moment.” (Pause) “The number is 555-4264.”

Endeavour: “Yes, ma’am.” 

(She puts him through. The number rings and rings, but there is no answer.)

(Endeavour hangs up. He stands, and goes down the hall to the canteen. There he buys himself a candy bar, crisps, and mineral water. He goes back to his desk.)

(WPC Charlotte McGuire walks past.)

Endeavour: “Afternoon.”

McGuire: “Good afternoon, sir.” (She looks at the pile of snacks.) “I usually don’t see you eat that much.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Oh, well, I’d like to ruin my appetite before I go home.”

McGuire: “Who cooks for you?”

Endeavour (pause): “Family.”

McGuire: “Oh, good. See you at the Crown and Tower.”

Endeavour: “See you.” 

(McGuire walks away.)

(Some time passes. The end of shift approaches. Endeavour gets his coat.)

(Lewis comes walking back out of the law library.)

Lewis: “Can you drive me over to the dinner?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(They walk out to the parking lot.)

(Cut to: Some minutes later, they have reached the pub, and park in the back.)

(They walk in the front door.)

(Lewis goes to a seat and leans his crutches on the table. Endeavour sits across from him.)

(The other officers from the department file in as well.)

(A waiter comes in to take everyone’s orders.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be, gentlemen?”

Lewis: “Fish sandwich, cola, chips, please.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get a roast beef sandwich, extra horseradish, extra lettuce, please, and a pint.”

Waiter: “What label?”

Endeavour: “Just bring me real ale, please.”

Waiter: “Okay. Thanks.”

(The conversations around them rise in volume. Every few minutes, one or two people come by to shake Lewis’ hand and congratulate him on his successful surgery. Then:)

Endeavour: “Why are you drinking that cola? Not man enough for an ale?”

Lewis: “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Endeavour: “Well, you made me drink all that vodka, that time.”

Lewis: “Made you? You drank more than I did that day, I seem to recall. Nobody poured it down your neck.”

Endeavour: “Still, mine’s better.”

Lewis: “I don’t really give a shit.”

Endeavour: “I’m a better man than you.”

Lewis: “Oh?” (Lewis picks up his crutches and stands next to the table.) “Everybody in this room, can you hear me? Listen up.”

(The crowd hushes and turns to watch.)

Endeavour (whispering): “No.”

Lewis: “This jack-fiend right here is supposed to supervise me. Hasn’t done me a damn bit of good.”

Endeavour (leaning forward): “No!”

Lewis: “When I complete my recovery, I’m asking for a transfer back to Manchester. Thank you.”

(He sits down again. Endeavour’s face has fallen.)

Lewis: “You don’t know a single thing about leadership.”

Endeavour: “That’s not true. I was in the Signal Corps.”

Lewis: “You waved flags. How nice.”

Endeavour: “Where did you do your service?”

Lewis: “Royal Marines.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

(The waiter brings their food and drinks.)

Endeavour (to the waiter): “Thank you.”

Waiter: “You’re welcome.” (He walks away.)

(The men eat and drink for a while. Then:)

Lewis: “I’m asking her tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “What? Who?”

(Lewis stares at him.)

Endeavour: “Oh, Valerie?” (His eyes open wide.) 

(Lewis carries on eating and drinking, and refuses to talk to Morse.)

(Cut to: The dinner ends, and the detectives get up and put on their coats. Lewis walks out on his crutches.)

Endeavour: “I can help you.”

Lewis: “No.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(Lewis gets in the passenger side, and pulls in his crutches. Endeavour takes the wheel.)

(Soon, they pull up outside Lewis’ flat.)

Endeavour: “I’ll help you-”

Lewis: “No.” (He gets his crutches and stands to his feet.)

Endeavour: “Look, I know we got off to a bad start, but I’d like for us to be friends. If we’re going to be working together for any time at all, that’s important.”

Lewis: “No.”

(Endeavour stares back at him.)

Lewis: “God willing, they’ll accept my request for the transfer.”

(Lewis turns around and walks into his flat.)

(Endeavour stares for a moment, then goes back to his car.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Endeavour pulls up in front of Thursday’s house. He parks and goes in.)

(There is no one downstairs. A few lights have been left on, for his convenience. He puts away his jacket and uses the bathroom.)

(He shuts off the downstairs lights and goes up to Joan’s room. He slowly opens the door.)

(Again, she is sleeping on the far side of the bed.)

(He smiles and takes off his shoes and tie, then his pants and shirt. He slips into bed beside her.)

(She wakes up.)

Joan: “Uh – what?” (She rubs her eyes, then sees him.) “Oh. Evening.” (She snorts and wiggles a little in the bed. He moves a bit closer to her.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He smiles again, and kisses her elbow.)

Joan: “Oh!” (She starts, and moves her arm.) “Why’d you do that?” (She half-smiles.)

Endeavour: “Dunno.” (He taps her nose, then bites her lip.)

Joan: “Hey!” (She starts again.) “Careful!”

Endeavour: “As you wish.” 

(He runs his fingertips over her nightgown. At last, she pulls him into her arms.)

(Later…)

(Endeavour lies on his back, with an arm folded over his forehead. Joan has pulled the covers tightly under her elbows.)

Endeavour: “So...”

Joan (quietly): “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Maybe Joseph?”

Joan: “I like that.”

Endeavour: “Or Matthew?”

Joan: “Joseph Matthew.”

Endeavour: “Joseph Matthew Morse.”

Joan (smiles): “I like that.”

Endeavour: “Did they tell you whether it’s going to be a boy or a girl?”

Joan: “I asked them not to. I want the first to be a surprise.”

Endeavour: “The first.” (He giggles.) “For a girl… Lynne, or Susan, or...”

Joan: “You can pick it tomorrow. Need some sleep.” (She kisses him on the cheek, and turns to face the window.)

Endeavour: “Okay, honey.” (He burrows more deeply into the pillow, and shuts his eyes.)

(Joan smiles at that word, since he does not often call her that. She closes her eyes, and is soon asleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next day. Again, with a smile on his face, Endeavour walks into the office.)

(Jim strolls up to his desk. He puts down a note.)

Jim: “You got a call. Again, from a public pay phone. We traced it to a different corner. The caller was breathing heavily, so I don’t know if you want to meet this man.”

Endeavour: “What did he say?”

Jim: “’This message is for Endeavour. I can’t wait to see you.’ Then he hung up.”

Endeavour (pause): “He knows my first name. But I’ve hardly told anyone.”

Jim: “Yeah. That could be something.”

Endeavour: “Yes...” (Pause) “What should I do?”

Jim: “We’ve got the number. You may want to call.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (Jim walks away. Endeavour sits down and calls the number on the note.)

(The line is busy. He hangs up.)

(He looks at the room for a while, and then walks out into the front yard of the station. He watches the people and cars pass in the street. Then he takes a walk down the block.)

(He stops in front of an alleyway. Again, he gazes at the passing cars.)

(Then, a person suddenly comes up from behind him, and knocks him on the head. He passes out.)

(He wakes up in the back seat of a car. His hands and feet are tied.)

Endeavour: “Where – where am I?”

Randy: “Somewhere.” (He grins.)

Endeavour: “Where are you taking me?”

Randy: “Elsewhere.”

Endeavour: “I’m a detective sergeant. You’ll get years for kidnapping and battery, when they catch you.”

Randy: “Doesn’t matter.”

Endeavour: “Who are you? What do you want?”

Randy: “You’ll find out.”

(They drive to a wildlands area outside of the city. Randy plucks Endeavour out of the back seat.)

(He cuts the ribbon with which he has tied Endeavour’s feet.)

Randy: “I’ll need you to walk with me, so, that’s done.”

Endeavour (panting): “Okay. Just don’t hurt me.”

(Randy grins. He goes into the boot of the car and gets a rifle.)

(Endeavour’s eyes go wide.)

Endeavour: “Please don’t hurt me. I’ve got a fiancee. She is pregnant.”

Randy: “Congratulations. I hope they send her a condolence card.”

(Endeavour’s body starts to shake. He breaks out in a cold sweat.)

Endeavour: “Don’t – don’t-”

(Then he thinks of something.)

Endeavour: “When you called the station, you used my first name. How do you know it?”

Randy: “You’re in the phone book.”

Endeavour: “I told them to make it unlisted.”

Randy: “People sometimes don’t listen.”

(Randy pulls Endeavour by the arm. He walks into the woods.)

(After some minutes, Randy stops in a clearing.)

Randy: “Now. I bet you wonder what I brought you here for.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Randy: “I want to tell you a story. It’s true.”

(Endeavour nods again.)

Randy: “Carl, Jake, and I used to go to high school together. Alex Delford used to be our coach.”

Endeavour: “But he’s here now.”

Randy: “Did you not read his record? Do they not teach you how to do research?”

Endeavour: “No, I didn’t read about where he worked before.”

Randy: “If you had, you may have seen it.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Randy: “You’ve got a lot to be sorry for. But he has more.”

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Randy: “We all grew up in Cambridge. Do you know why those two chose to go to Oxford for uni?” 

Endeavour: “No.”

Randy: “They were his lovers. He tried it on them, and they said yes. I, however, refused. Necessitating me to stay in Cambridge, but them to go to Oxford.”

Endeavour: “That’s terrible.”

Randy: “He repeatedly raped me when we were in high school. I said no, but he beat me with a rubber club.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Randy: “The two of them probably remained his lovers until they died.”

Endeavour: “If you let me go, I can ask him. I can uncover this for you, and he’ll have to resign. He’ll be arrested and have to face trial. I can get you a solicitor. He’ll help you.”

Randy: “No. I’m coming after him the way I went after Carl and Jake. The bomb went off perfectly. I’m sorry about the other people who were hurt, but I’m not sorry about those two.”

Endeavour: “Even if they ‘deserved’ it, in terms of ‘poetic justice,’ you are a murderer. You killed two people who hadn’t attacked you.”

Randy: “Not that day, no. But they hazed me all the time, when we were students.”

Endeavour: “Okay. You have reason to be angry. But-”

Randy: “Don’t tell me anything about what people deserve.”

(He cocks the gun and raises it to his shoulder.)

Randy: “Run. I want to enjoy this.”

(Endeavour gasps several times. Randy raises the gun to his shoulder.)

Randy: “Go!”

(Endeavour takes off through the woods. Randy runs behind him.)

(Endeavour stumbles and hops over tree roots. Randy keeps up.)

(At last, Endeavour catches a leg against a root, and falls to the ground. Randy flips him over.)

(Randy puts the gun to his own shoulder.)

Randy: “I win.”

(In a last-ditch effort, Endeavour shoots out his foot, and kicks Randy in the ankle. Hines jumps in pain, and wiggles the gun aimlessly. His mind is on his leg, not his arm.)

(Endeavour struggles to his feet. He wraps his arms around the gun.)

(The two struggle for control of the rifle.)

(After some minutes, Endeavour wins. He pulls the gun away.)

Endeavour: “Get down on the ground!”

(He points the gun in Randy’s direction. He struggles to slow his breath.)

Randy: “Uh-huh.” (He kneels.)

Endeavour: “Lie completely flat.”

(Randy does so, with his chest facing up.)

Endeavour: “I’m going to run back to the car and find a phone. You stay still, right here, until reinforcements come back to get you.”

Randy: “Ah-”

(Endeavour’s fingers brush up against the trigger. The gun goes off.)

(Randy is hit. He screams.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God. Oh, God.”

(He looks horrified. He kneels, and wrestles further with the ribbon on his hands. Finally, the ribbon snaps. Now he can tend to Randy. He feels for a pulse. It’s still there.)

Endeavour: “You have to come with me.”

(Endeavour struggles with the ribbon on his arms, until it snaps. Next, he tucks the gun under one arm. Lastly, he pulls Randy to his feet.)

(The two men stagger back to the car.)

 

(Act Five, Scene One) 

(Hours later, at the police station. People rush through the halls. They share news about the shooting. Jim runs into Supt. Bright.)

Jim: “Did you hear, sir?”

Bright: “Yes, I did. There will be a meeting very soon.”

(Jim gets himself a mug of coffee and drinks it. Then someone says,)

PC: “Meeting.”

(The station officers assemble in the meeting room. Bright stands at the front.)

Bright: “Ladies and gentlemen. We have received news that Detective Sergeant Morse was kidnapped and taken out of the city, by a suspect in the recent bombing. The two fought, Morse gained control of the gun, and it went off, causing an injury to the suspect.”

(The crowd makes an “Uhh” noise.)

Jim: “Was the suspect killed?”

Bright: “No. DS Morse accompanied him to the hospital. When the suspect comes out of intensive care, we will have him charged with kidnapping and assault and battery, for the crimes against Morse, and other charges as well, for his crimes against those killed and injured in the bombing.” (Bright clears his throat.) “If anyone calls from the media, please send them to me.”

McGuire: “Is DS Morse all right?”

Bright: “Yes. He was treated for shock at the hospital, and released. Let us note, there are also plans to possibly charge Oxford University’s rowing coach, Alex Delford, with multiple counts of rape.”

(The crowd makes an “Uhh” noise again.)

Bright: “The rowing crew has yet to release a statement, but we assume one will be coming up shortly. That’s all the news we have for now. Dismissed.”

(The officers file out.)

Jim: “Anybody call Lewis?”

McGuire: “I can do that for you, sir.”

Jim: “Thanks, Charl. Ah, do you mind me calling you that? It reminds me of Shirl.”

McGuire: “Everybody calls me Charlie.”

Jim: “Oh. Charlie it is, then.”

(They both walk opposite ways down the hall.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(At DS Morse’s conduct hearing, a few days later. The examination committee sits at a long table. It includes DS Trull, DCI Maddox, and several other individuals. Endeavour sits at a table across from them.)

Maddox: “DS Morse, please go over again what happened that made the gun go off.”

Endeavour: “Hines and I were struggling over it. I brushed my fingers over the trigger.”

Trull: “Inspector, I’d like to contribute this.” (He hands Maddox a paper.) “It’s a report that shows Randolph Hines had, at some point, modified the trigger, to make it fire more easily. What they call a hair trigger, sir.”

Maddox: “Hmm.” (He skims over the report. Then, to Endeavour:) “I’ll need to read this fully. We’ll take a few minutes. Stay here, please.”

(Endeavour nods. He takes the pitcher of water next to him and pours himself a cup. He drinks it and drums his fingers on the table.)

(Minutes later, Maddox is done.)

Maddox: “It appears that the gun could have gone off as quickly as DS Morse describes. Given that fact, I would like for us to go into conference now. Follow me, gentlemen.”

(He leads the other detectives into a side room.)

(Shot of the clock advancing by thirty minutes.)

(The panel members walk back in and take their seats.)

Maddox: “We are ready with our decision. DS Morse, it is the opinion of this panel that you acted in haste, but did not break the law. Due to the modification of the firearm, you very likely could not have prevented accidental discharge of it. Therefore, we have nothing to charge you with.” (He clears his throat.) “I am going to recommend that you take advantage of the department’s resources in psychiatry. You are dismissed. Thank you for your time.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, gentlemen.” 

(Everyone gets up and leaves the room. Endeavour walks idly down the hall.)

(Jim comes up to him.)

Jim: “Hey, how’re you doing?”

Endeavour: “Good. The panel decided not to charge me with anything.”

Jim: “So, no return to jail for you.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, that was a mess, a few years ago.”

Jim: “Well, Lewis called and said he got an affirmative answer from his girlfriend. So there will be bells ringing before the end of the year.”

Endeavour: “Affirm-” (Then he remembers.) “Tell him I said congratulations.”

Jim: “The wedding’s going to be up in Manchester.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Oh. Did he ask for that transfer?”

Jim: “He said he’s going to, when he comes back. He asked his Mom to make some plans already.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Jim: “He returned your girlfriend’s library books. Come to my office. We’ll get them.” 

(The two walk into Jim’s room.)

Jim: “Oh, and I was thinking of giving the boss back these.” (He points to the photos on the desk, which have remained there since the office was Thursday’s. They are of Sam and Joan.)

Endeavour: “I can take them.”

Jim: “Yeah, thanks.” (He finds the books in a drawer, and hands them to Endeavour.) “See you later.”

(It’s time for the end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and walks to his car.)

(When he gets into gear, he heads toward the library.)

(He pulls up in front of Joan’s workplace. She and Marcia are talking on the sidewalk.)

(Marcia points at the car. Joan is startled. Marcia waves goodbye, and walks toward the bus stop.)

Joan: “Hi, going somewhere?”

Endeavour: “If you are.” (He opens the door. She gets in.) “The things in the back are for you.” (He nods toward the books and the photos.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “I figured, I could stop for some food for us.”

Joan: “That would be good.”

(He finds a fast food place, and orders chicken sandwiches for them. He parks down the street, and they eat in the car.)

Joan: “Spicy chips.”

Endeavour: “I paid extra for that.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Hey. Look.”

Joan: “What?”

(He rolls down the window on his side, and points to the sky.)

Endeavour: “A meteor.”

Joan: “Wow. What did you wish for?”

Endeavour: “Can’t tell you. It won’t come true.”

Joan: “Well, I won’t tell you mine either.” 

(He smiles. He keeps looking at her. Then he leans in for a kiss.)

(It lasts several seconds. At last, she breaks it off.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He turns the car back on, and drives home.)

(They reach the house. Once again, her father has fallen asleep in his chair, in front of the TV.)

Joan: “Dad. Come on, Dad.” (She shakes his arm. He wakes up.)

Thursday: “Oh, look at the time. I’d better get upstairs. Goodnight.” (He stands up and walks upstairs.)

Joan: “Poor man. He’s not taking my mother’s loss well.”

Endeavour: “I know.” (He plays with his earlobe for a second.) “They, ah, said at work that I should consider – getting help, after what I’ve been through.”

Joan: “That’s a good idea. Everyone needs help, sometimes.”

Endeavour: “Yeah.” (Again, he plays with his ear.)

Joan (pause): “Don’t worry. I won’t think you’re less of a man. Some gents are scared to ever ask for help. And it gets worse and worse.”

(She goes to stand behind him.)

Joan: “Come on.” (She massages the back of his neck.)

Endeavour: “Ow. That’s nice. Thank you.”

(After a moment, he takes one of her hands and kisses it.)

Endeavour (pause): “Let’s… take this elsewhere.”

(Joan shuts off the lights. They walk upstairs.)

(Her room is dark. She shuts the door. They both stand next to the bed.)

(They undress slowly. When they are done, he turns to look at her. He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Mine?”

Joan: “Yours. Forever.” 

(They kiss. He breaks it off, to move aside the sheets.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie there. They hear thunder.)

Endeavour: “It’s raining.”

Joan: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “Still scared to bring a child into this world?”

Joan: “Yeah.” 

(He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Endeavour: “So, when are you due?”

Joan: “Around October.”

Endeavour: “A couple months later, baby’s first Christmas. I’ll be spending a lot this year.”

Joan: “Well, I’ll help.” (She looks out the window.) “I haven’t put in a request for time off at the library.”

Endeavour: “Eh, worry about it later.”

Joan: “Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “’Night.”

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(The next day. At the police station. Around lunchtime.)

(Endeavour is seated at his desk. McGuire is seated next to him, at Lewis’ desk. She is stamping application forms for private detectives.)

(He looks at his calendar, and remembers something.)

Endeavour: “I have choir practice tonight.”

McGuire: “Going to have to call off your date with Ms. Thursday?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, that’s right – how did you know?”

McGuire: “You wrote a little ‘J’ on the calendar.”

(Endeavour looks at the calendar again.)

Endeavour: “Crimony...”

(McGuire chuckles and walks down the hall to use the restroom.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and walks out to the car.)

(He drives to the hall where they hold the practices. He walks in, and looks for his place.)

(A woman comes up to him.)

Deegan: “Oh, Morse. Glad I found you. They want you to go up and sing for a bit.”

Endeavour: “But isn’t that what I always do?”

Deegan: “Silly. Tonight, it’s your quality test. Your annual evaluation.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Deegan: “Yes. I passed, Derek passed, we all passed, except for a few people who haven’t gone yet. Break a leg.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Thank you.”

(Endeavour turns around and sees a line in front of the choir director. He joins it.)

(The man in front of him sings for a moment. Then the director approves.)

Vernon: “Good. Who’s next?”

(Endeavour raises his hand.)

Vernon: “Come forward.”

(In front of the director, there is a stand with some sheet music on it. There is one in front of Morse as well.)

Vernon: “Come, let’s not tarry. Chop, chop.”

(Endeavour clears his throat and sings.)

Vernon: “That’ll be enough. Thank you.” (He waves his hand.) “You are dismissed.”

Endeavour: “How did I do?”

Vernon: “Terribly. Are you supposed to be a baritone?”

Endeavour: “No, I’m a tenor. Did you want me to try it again?”

Vernon: “No, I never want to see your face. Get out.” (Again, he waves toward the exit.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Vernon: “You can’t sing, but I’ll bet your hearing is still good. Get out.”

(Endeavour frowns and backs away. He walks out of the hall.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Endeavour arrives at Thursday’s house. He parks and goes in.)

(Joan and Thursday are eating at the table.)

Thursday: “Sit down and eat, boy. You look like a lorry ran you over.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Joan makes him a plate. It’s curried chicken.)

Thursday: “Go on, have a spring roll.” (He hands the man a plate with some on it.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(They eat for a few minutes. Then:)

Thursday: “So, how did your choir practice go?”

Endeavour: “Eh, not well. I was released.”

Thursday: “Oh, no. Don’t tell me.”

Endeavour: “Yes, tonight was my annual evaluation, and I failed.”

Joan: “That’s a shame. They lost a good singer.”

Endeavour: “Don’t suppose I’ll bother to try out for anything else, for the time being. Give the old pipes a rest.”

Joan: “I wonder why they changed their opinion from one year to the next.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, we have the same director.”

Joan: “Hmm.”

(Endeavour leans in to whisper to Joan.)

Endeavour: “Maybe it’s because I’ve been screaming my head off with you.”

(Joan laughs.)

Joan: “Oh, stop.”

Thursday: “Say, are you two still planning to go to the dance contest? I think it’s Saturday, and that’s…. tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Really? It’s Friday already?”

Thursday: “It was when I got up this morning.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, that’s right. I’d better ask her first.” (He turns to face Joan.) “Would you care to accompany me to the 15th annual ballroom dance competition, at Sherman Hall?”

Joan: “Yes, I would. Thank you. Do we have any time to learn the steps?”

Thursday: “They’re easy to pick up. It’s the waltz, the tango, the Viennese waltz, the foxtrot, and the quickstep.”

Endeavour: “But I stepped on her feet before...”

(Joan chuckles.)

Thursday: “Don’t do that again, and you’ll be fine. Here, I’ll show you.”

(Thursday gets up and moves to the center of the floor. Endeavour goes to join him.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “Ah – could you put on some music?”

(Thursday stands about two meters away from Endeavour.)

Thursday: “All right, young man, first you step like this-”

(They spend the next several minutes practicing the steps. They both wind up laughing.)

Thursday (to Joan): “Now it’s your turn.”

(She steps forward. They repeat the process.)

Joan: “Thanks, Dad. I can see why you and Mom used to enjoy this so much.”

Thursday: “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Break a leg, both of you.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.”

Thursday: “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Joan: “Goodnight, Dad.”

Thursday: “Oh, the doors open at six o’ clock tomorrow, the dancing starts at seven. See you.” (He walks upstairs.)

Endeavour: “Well!” 

Joan: “Well.” 

Endeavour: “Practice?”

Joan: “Don’t mind if I do.”

(She puts on the radio, to a classical station. The station is playing “The Flower Duet” from “Lakme” by Delibes. She turns back to face Endeavour. They join hands.)

Endeavour: “Beautiful. Just like you.”

Joan (blushing): “Why, Endeavour Morse, whatever are you trying to get me to do?”

Endeavour: “You’ll see.”

(They dance for a few minutes. Then:)

Endeavour: “May as well shut off the radio.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She goes to shut it off.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He smiles, and walks upstairs. She follows.)

(When they get in the room, she shuts the door.)

Joan: “In ancient times, they believed any man who-”

(Endeavour pulls her in and kisses her.)

Joan: “Indulged in this type of thing-”

(He kisses her again.)

Joan: “Risked losing his energy, and was told to get-”

(He unbuttons her shirt and pushes it off one shoulder.)

Joan: “Right to sleep.”

Endeavour: “What a shame.”

(Cut to: Afterward. Endeavour kicks his feet back and forth beneath the sheets. Then he turns and tickles Joan under the chin.)

Joan (giggling): “Stop.”

(He continues.)

Joan: “Stop!”

(She reaches out and tickles his ribs. He leans to the side and laughs.)

(He sighs.)

Endeavour: “What are we doing in the morning?”

Joan: “I thought I’d go see my mother’s stone.”

Endeavour: “That’s good.”

Joan: “You’re welcome to go with me.”

Endeavour: “I think I will. We can get some flowers beforehand.”

Joan: “Yeah. Then we can go get lunch, maybe see a movie.”

Endeavour: “Sounds like a plan.” (He reaches out and strokes the side of her face.) “Get some rest.”

Joan: “Thanks.” (She closes her eyes and is soon asleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(The next morning. The two get up and get ready for the day.)

(Cut to: Endeavour drives down the road to the cemetery. In the back seat of the car, there is a small pot of flowers.)

Endeavour: “Should be here somewhere...”

(Joan points to the sign next to the turn-off.)

Joan: “There.”

(They pull up in the parking lot and get out. Joan takes the flowers.)

Joan: “Do you think we should try to plant them?”

Endeavour: “No, placing them should be enough.”

(They walk slowly along the rows, until they find her mother’s marker. She breaks out in tears as she approaches the stone.)

(Endeavour tries to think of something that will slightly elevate the mood.)

Endeavour: “They, ah, didn’t put her middle name.”

Joan: “It was Stephanie.”

Endeavour: “Very nice.”

(He kisses his fingers and touches them to the stone.)

(After a moment, Joan stands and walks away. Endeavour walks beside her.)

Joan: “You still haven’t told me your middle name.”

Endeavour: “Nor you, for that matter.”

Joan: “It’s, ah, Louise.”

Endeavour: “Mine’s-” (With one finger, he plays with his ear.) “Mine’s David.”

Joan: “Ah. Endeavour David Morse. You could go by E. David, if you wanted to.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, if I ever write a novel.”

Joan: “I bet you have a lot of interesting stories from your life on the force. You never tell me one-tenth of the things that are going at the station.”

Endeavour: “That’s for your protection, miss. If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Joan (laughing): “Oh, you!”

(They get back in the car and look for a restaurant in town. They find a casual little place that serves mostly fried foods. Endeavour approaches the counter.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’ll get a chicken deal, and she’ll get the fried clams.”

Clerk: “Yes, that’ll be just a minute.”

(Joan goes to get them a table. Endeavour follows.)

Joan: “I’ll get us both fizzy drinks. What kind do you want?”

Endeavour: “Cola, I guess.”

Joan: “I’ll be right back.”

(She leaves for a few minutes. Then the break gets longer.)

(Endeavour collects the food and sits at their table. Joan is still not back yet.)

(Endeavour stands and looks around. Across the room, he spots Joan, trying to make a polite exit from what is apparently a painful conversation. She is talking to an older, disheveled man, who keeps leaning toward her and asking for a date.)

Joan: “Thank you, but no. I have to leave now.”

Man: “I just want a date. Can I take you out?”

Endeavour (walking up): “Maybe you didn’t hear her. She said no.”

Man: “Who are you, buddy?”

Endeavour: “I’m the police.”

Man: “Like, you could arrest me? For real?”

Endeavour: “For real.” (He shows the man his ID.)

Man: “I was just asking her out. What are you, her husband?”

Endeavour: “I will be, soon.”

(Joan holds up her left hand. The man notices her ring.)

Man: “Oh, well… don’t cheat, you lousy...”

(He walks away, mumbling to himself.)

(Endeavour flashes a sour smile and walks them back to the table.)

Endeavour: “Food’s still warm.”

Joan: “Good. I was beginning to think I’d have to fight him.”

Endeavour: “If that ever happens again, call me. Right away.”

(The two begin to eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “Mine’s pretty good. How’s yours?”

Joan: “Not bad.” (She wipes sauce off her lips.)

(Endeavour puts vinegar on his chips. Joan dips hers in barbecue sauce.)

Endeavour: “What’s that?” (He points to her chips.)

Joan: “A different flavor.”

Endeavour: “Why would you want to do that?”

Joan: “We can be different.”

Endeavour: “That’s a crime against nature.”

Joan: “I beg to differ.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get some hot sauce. Then you’ll pipe down.”

Joan: “You are not going to punish me for my chips.”

Endeavour: “Eh, see if I don’t.”

(Joan laughs.)

(Cut to: The two have finished their meal, and walk out of the shop.)

Endeavour: “Where to next?”

Joan: “How about the movies?”

Endeavour: “Yeah. Sure.”

(They walk to the car.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the movies. They walk up to the front booth.)

Endeavour: “Ah, two for ‘Ring of Bright Water,’ please.”

Clerk: “As you wish.” (Endeavour pays.)

(They walk inside and go to the snack counter.)

Endeavour: “Hi, large popcorn with butter, and a large cola.”

Clerk: “You’ve got it.”

(He hands them the items. Endeavour picks them up.)

(They walk to seats in the theater. It’s about two-thirds full.)

Endeavour: “We’re a little bit early. Looks like there are a lot of kids.”

Joan: “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure they can’t hurt you.”

(Endeavour shoots her a grin.)

(They watch the previews. The film begins.)

(Cut to: About twenty minutes into the movie, the film snaps. A theater employee comes running down the aisle of the room.)

Worker: “Ladies and gentlemen, we are so sorry. The projector reel has broken. It will take a few minutes to fix. Please sit tight.”

(The children groan. Some of them begin to play tag in the aisle.)

Joan: “What do we do?”

Endeavour: “Well, we could...”

(He leans in for a kiss. It lasts several seconds.)

(They continue kissing, until a cinema worker stops them, with a flashlight.)

Worker: “What’s this? You have to stop! I’ve a mind to report you to the police.”

(Endeavour takes out his ID.)

Worker: “Oh, well, this is… still inappropriate, sir… I’m going to get the manager!”

Endeavour: “Like hell.”

Worker: “Are you married?”

Joan: “What business is that of yours?”

Worker: “Well, it’s – something in the city code, I’m sure.”

Endeavour: “When you find out, let me know.”

(Endeavour glares at the young man, until the person leaves.)

Joan: “These damn puritans.”

(A boy runs past, and waves at Joan. She waves back at the child.)

(The film is put on again. It runs to the end.)

(Cut to: The closing credits run, and the crowd walks out.)

(Endeavour and Joan walk onto the sidewalk.)

Endeavour: “Where to?”

Joan: “Let’s go to the park.”

(They drive over to a small park, and get out. They sit at a table, next to a lake.)

Endeavour: “So, you still getting sick?”

Joan: “Yes, that medication they gave me works most of the time, but not always.”

Endeavour: “You okay now?”

Joan: “I’ll be all right.”

(He takes her hand.)

(She looks out over the lake.)

Joan: “Is that a heron?” (She points to a bird.)

Endeavour: “A swan, I think.”

(Her attention turns to a group of children playing cricket.)

Joan: “Come on!”

(The bowler runs up and throws. The batsman swings. He misses.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Crimony.”

(He rests his head on one hand.)

Endeavour: “So, do you want to just pop down to the courthouse?”

Joan (smiling): “It’s Saturday. We have to wait until at least Monday.”

Endeavour: “Since I didn’t do so well at the rehearsal in church...”

Joan: “Oh, I think they’ll give you another chance.”

Endeavour: “Can you call up and arrange it?”

Joan: “I could.”

Endeavour: “That’s taken care of, then.” (He kisses her hand.)

(They continue to watch the lake and the cricket match, until it’s time to go.)

Joan: “We’ve got to get to the contest.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, let’s go.”

(They walk back to the car and drive to the dance hall.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the hall and get out.)

Endeavour (pulling his tie): “Is this going to be formal enough?”

Joan: “I think we’re all right.”

(They get in line. They move closer to the front, until it is their turn to check in.)

Endeavour: “Hello. We should be under the name Morse.”

(Joan puts a hand on his arm.)

Clerk: “Yeah. Tickets, please.”

(Endeavour hands over the tickets.)

Clerk: “Thank you. Here are your numbers. Wear them on the front of the chest. Also, here are your wristbands. You’re not under drinking age, are you?” (He flashes Joan a smile.)

Endeavour: “Tell no one.”

(They put on their numbers and walk to the waiting area.)

(In some minutes, the announcer begins.)

Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the dance contest!”

(There is applause from the crowd.)

Announcer: “When our contest is over, we will have a small repast for the whole group. But first, check that you have your numbers! If your number is called, please step to the floor. All others, stay back.”

(There is a pause, while the contestants mill around and talk. Then:)

Announcer: “Numbers 001-025, please step to the dance floor! All others, remain in the watching area.”

Endeavour: “We’re number 028.”

Joan: “We’re next.”

(They hold hands and watch the first group of dancers.)

Announcer: “Get ready. The first dance is the waltz. And… begin!”

(The dancers are very talented.)

Endeavour: “Wow. We’ll never be able to catch up to them.”

Joan: “You just watch.”

(Time goes by. The first group goes through all the scheduled dances. Then it’s the turn of the next batch.)

Endeavour: “Here goes.”

Joan: “Just remember what Dad taught you.”

Announcer: “Ready… the first dance is the waltz… go!”

(They dance.)

(Endeavour looks into Joan’s eyes, and does not take his gaze off her the entire time.)

(Time passes…)

(The dance ends. The contestants step off the floor.)

(The announcer calls out the winning numbers.)

Announcer: “035… 051… 028… 046...”

Joan: “That’s us!”

(Endeavour grins.)

Announcer: “Will all of the non-winning couples please step off the floor. Thank you.”

(They wait while this is done.)

Announcer: “Winners, back onto the floor, please.”

(They move back out onto the main space of the floor.)

Announcer: “Testing, one, two, three… The first dance will be the Viennese waltz. Ready, set, go.”

(They resume.)

(It’s a fast number, and they quickly work up a sweat.)

(They run through the other dances. The announcer eventually calls a halt.)

Announcer: “Thank you to all our contestants! We’ll have the results very soon.”

(There is polite applause from the crowd. Endeavour smiles. Joan grips his hand.)

Announcer: “Honorable mention goes to… the dancers of team 028!”

(Endeavour and Joan step forward. They are handed an envelope.)

Judge: “Thank you very much.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(They step back from the floor, and sit at a table.)

Joan: “What did we win?”

(Endeavour opens the envelope.)

Endeavour: “Ah… twenty pounds. It’s a gift certificate to the supermarket.” (He passes it to her.) “It’s yours.”

Joan: “Oh, thank you.” (She puts it in her purse.)

(The other dancers receive their prizes.)

Joan: “Wow, number one got two hundred pounds. Bet they’re going to take a trip somewhere.”

(A waiter comes around to take everybody’s drink orders.)

Endeavour: “I’ll have white wine. She’ll have a club soda.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

Joan: “I’m so tired. I could sleep for a month.”

Endeavour (smiling): “I hope you don’t.”

(Joan blushes.)

(The waiter returns with their glasses.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hands the man a tip.)

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour raises his glass.)

Endeavour: “To your mother. She would have enjoyed it here.”

Joan: “To my mother.” (She clinks glasses.)

(Endeavour happily gazes on Joan.)

Endeavour: “You look-”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “It’s just-”

(He smiles again. Joan blushes.)

(The waiter soon brings around the meal, roast chicken, pita bread, and a very small salad.)

Joan: “This is good.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, it is.”

(They eat for a while. Then, Joan puts a hand on her forehead.)

Endeavour: “You all right?”

Joan: “Well, I’m a little hot.”

Endeavour: “We can go home.”

Joan: “I don’t want to stop you from enjoying yourself.”

Endeavour: “Oh, no, I’m fine.”

Joan: “Okay, then. Let’s go.”

(They head out into the parking lot, and into the car.)

(Endeavour puts the news station on the radio.)

Announcer: “The weather tomorrow will be cloudy, with a chance of rain in the afternoon. Surprise.”

Endeavour: “Heh.” 

(They make their way home, then park and get out.)

(Joan opens the door.)

(Endeavour goes to the washroom and gets her two aspirin and a little cup of water.)

Endeavour: “Can’t have you running a fever.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes the aspirin and drinks the water.) “That’s better.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He scratches his hair.) “So, upstairs?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(They walk up. Joan takes a nightgown out of the dresser and heads into the washroom.)

(Endeavour sits on the edge of the bed and removes everything but his boxers. He slips under the covers.)

(In minutes, Joan comes out. She gets into bed. She throws her arms above her head.)

Joan: “You know...” (She sighs.) “It’s a funny old world, isn’t it.”

Endeavour: “Why so?”

Joan: “I wonder if our child will carry on the… traits that my mother had.”

Endeavour: “You mean the – illness?”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “There’s a better chance that he or she won’t. Rest easy.”

(He plays with a lock of her hair.)

Joan: “I think she would have been happy to be here, to see us-” (She smiles briefly.) “This baby will be born at the very end of the Sixties. They’ll finish school in...” (Counts in her head) “1987. I wonder what they’ll think of me.”

Endeavour: “Or me.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Whose music will they like? What will their friends be like? Where will they go to school?”

Endeavour: “All good questions. But we carry on anyway.” (He kisses her.) “Monica didn’t want me, Claudine didn’t want me, but you-”

Joan: “I want you.”

(She turns to him and kisses him.)

(Afterward…)

(Sheets disheveled, they sleep in the light of the moon that seeps through the blinds.)

 

THE END


End file.
